The Peach Demon
by Demonwolf
Summary: An Au for 'Like a Bat out of Hell.' Rin is determined that her brother have a good life after the death of their parents. But between cruel aunts, a giant peach, and her own destructive instincts, she may not be able to do it alone.
1. A Sister and a Brother

**I've wanted to do this for a long time, so I decided to finally sit down and start this fic. This is meant to be an AU for Rin. I wanted to see how well she'd fit into the actual story as well as explore a little more of her life before the events of 'James and the Giant Peach.' So, after this story is finished (which may take some time), feel free to comment on which story you think is better. In the meantime, let's see how this story plays out.**

**Ch. 1**

_Start at the beginning, right? Got 16 years? I doubt it, but, for better or worse, that was when my life began. Still, I think the beginning you're looking for occurred on my younger brother's 6__th__ birthday.  
~_

Rin never slept lying down. As far as she could remember, she had slept sitting up on her bed and then, as she got older, leaning against one of her bedroom walls. She always felt vulnerable sleeping flat on her back, throat exposed to the world. Of course, the world was more than happy to keep its distance from the nearly-grown half-demon, but there was always an exception to the rule.

One of those exceptions cracked open the door of her bedroom now. Rin's pointed ears twitched at the sound, rousing her from her light slumber, but she continued to feign being asleep. This did not deter her early-morning visitor, but then Rin had not expected it to.

"Rin." Rin shifted her body, making her folded wings rustle. She half-opened her amber eyes and peered at her younger half-brother. James, today six years old, was already up and dressed, his light brown hair brushed and his face wreathed in an eager smile.

"_Ohaio_, James-chan," Rin muttered, closing her eyes again.

"Rin!" James knelt down next to his sister and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Rin. You promised!"

"I did?" Rin kept her eyes closed. "I thought I promised to take you flying on your birthday."

"It is my birthday." Rin yawned.

"No, your birthday's next week." James giggled, still holding onto Rin's clawed hand.

"No, it's today!" Rin opened one eye to stare at James.

"It is?"

"Yes."

In one deft movement, Rin unfurled her wings and pulled James to her, wrapping the two siblings in the leathery appendages.

"As if I'd forget that! Happy Birthday, James!" The little boy laughed and hugged his sister

"Thanks, Rin!" The half-demon set James back down and stood up. Stretching her arms (and by extension, her wings), Rin glanced out her bedroom window. Outside, the seashore was bathed in early morning sunlight, giving the beach a warm glow. The white sand still bore marks from the receding tide and the sea was as smooth as glass. Little white waves whispered over the shore and a few seagulls were hopping about, searching for breakfast.

"What time is it?" Rin asked.

"7:15."

"Couldn't wait, huh?" James shook his head.

"I love flying with you. And Mum said she's okay with you taking me over the ocean now."

"Fair enough." Rin crouched down and held her arms out. "Let's go, then."

James trotted over and grasped his sister's shoulders. Rin felt her brother settle onto her back, his knees lightly squeezing her sides. The half-demon placed her hands on her windowsill, prepared to take off.

"Watch your head and hold on." With a limber leap, Rin jumped through the window and spread her wings. The appendages, firmly attached under her arms and against the sides of her torso, spread fully and caught the air currents. A moment later, both Rin and James were gliding over the sparking blue waters.

"A good day for flying!" Rin called. "The weather must've known it was your birthday!"

"Maybe it did!" James called back. He sat up a little. "Look, a fishing boat!"

_Dammit!_ Sure enough, Rin darted past a small vessel with two older men holding fishing poles. Rin only caught their stunned expressions before she soared past, but James smiled and waved at them. Rin carefully banked away before he could realize the men weren't going to wave back.

"Let's go faster!" Rin called. She felt James grasp her shoulders tightly before putting on a burst of speed and leaving the boat far behind. Soon, the shore was only a dark smudge behind them and Rin allowed herself to drift on the air currents over deeper waters.

"See anything else?" Rin asked. James looked around.

"Oh, look! Fish, a lot of them!"

"_Hai, _I think those are bluefish."

"Like the ones Dad brought home last week?"

"_Hai_ . There must be an abundance of them this year. Huh, we might see a shark if there are so many fish." James sat up and looked around, scanning the horizon.

"I don't see any fins." Rin shrugged and turned around.

"Ah, well, no matter. Who wants to see a shark leaping out at you anyway, right?"

"Right!"

"And I think it's time we headed home. _Okaa-san _and _Keifu_ will be waiting for us."

"And Mum said we're having a party on the beach today!"

"Hmm, a party. Huh, maybe I can catch a few seagulls for that!"

"Rin!"

"No? Oh well, more seagull for me!"  
*******************************************************************************************

"Look! That one looks like a camel." Rin glanced up and saw the cloud her brother was pointing at. Sure enough, it _did_ resemble a camel. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Rin looked over at her family. Stretched out on a blanket, James was laying between their mother and Rin's step-father. Miranda Trotter looked over her son's head and met Rin's eyes.

"Thank you," she mouthed, her dark eyes bright with pride. Rin nodded, returning her mother's smile. Miranda Trotter knew that her half-demon daughter preferred to be flying free on such a nice day, but Rin wouldn't have dreamed of missing her brother's birthday. Still, her mother had been through a lot these past sixteen years and Rin knew she hadn't made it easy.

"And can you see the tallest building in the world?" Rin's step-father Henry asked James now. James stared at the sky, his brown eyes narrowing in concentration. Rin's eyes darted from her brother's face to her step-father's. The smile on Henry Trotter's face was full of love as he watched his son scanning the sky and Rin felt a small tug in her chest. Much as she thought Henry was a wonderful man, she remembered her own father looking at her like that. Even twelve years after his death, she still missed him.

"I can't find it," James said now. Miranda leaned over, brushing back a stray dark curl that had slipped out of her kerchief.

"Try looking at it another way," she encouraged.

James sat up and tilted his head slightly. Rin followed suit, staring at the white mass. Oddly enough, the cloud _did_ look like the Empire State Building. Rin had seen pictures of the massive skyscraper and had often wondered what it would be like to leap off the very top of it. She could imagine the rush of air in her ears and the thrill of falling, knowing that she could pull out of the dive and go soaring into the air at anytime. She wondered how many New Yorkers would have heart attacks at the sight.

"That's where we're going." Rin started, jerked from her thoughts. Henry was handing James a New York City travel book, its cover decorated with a picture of the famous building. James's eyes were wide as his father continued.

"We're going a great ship that'll take us across the ocean. And we'll climb to the very top of that building. All of us on top of the world."

_What? What is he talking about? _

"Are there any kids there, like me?" James asked.

"Hundreds of them," Henry assured him. "It's a wonderful place, James. A city where dreams come true." Rin turned away, trying not to listen anymore.

Dreams. Sure.  
*******************************************************************************************

"Rin?" Miranda pushed open the door of her daughter's room. Rin, who had been standing by her window, turned to face her.

"So, New York City?" Miranda sighed, her slim hands brushing of the front of her sundress.

"I know this comes as a surprise-"

"No, really?" Rin crossed her arms and scowled.

"-but we've been talking about this for some time."

"By 'we,' you mean you and Henry, right?"

"Well, yes. We didn't want to worry you."

"So just breaking the news in the middle of James's birthday was the best plan?" Rin snorted and turned away from her mother.

"Rin, we're talking about a vacation."

"Oh joy."

"Come on now, Rin, you looked perfectly interested when Henry was talking about the Empire State Building."

"Actually, I was thinking about jumping off it. It would make for a fantastic flying experience."

"Rin, you'd give people heart attacks!"

"You think I could really do it?"

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" Miranda rubbed her temples. "Rin, we're talking about going on a family vacation to New York City."

"Exactly! Flying off the Empire State Building would be fine if I didn't have to stay in the city! Remember London?"

"Yes, I remember London."

"Remember how I hated the noise? The smell? The people?"

"Rin, you were five. And we had to go there to settle your father's-" Miranda stopped mid-sentence. Rin bit her lip, not daring herself to speak. Miranda took a deep breath.

"You have a lot more control over yourself now. You're so much stronger, sweetheart, and we're going to New York to enjoy ourselves, not because of…. because of business."

"_Hai_, I know," Rin muttered.

"And New York has Central Park. It's quite large and I think you'd enjoy that."

"I guess."

"And like I said, it's only a vacation."

"A vacation filled with crowds and crowds of people. My favorite thing." Rin's voice dripped with sarcasm as she turned away again.

"And something you're going to have to get used to." Miranda shook her head and crossed the room to place her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"I know large crowds make you uncomfortable, but you can't isolate yourself from the world. That's not living, Rin, that's shutting yourself off. I want you and James to know more of the world outside of a little village on the seashore and a vacation is a good place to start. And you don't have to dive headfirst into crowds. But I do want you to at least try and be a little social. Who knows; you may make friends too."

_Yeah, right_. But Rin held her tongue as she looked back at her mother. Miranda looked so sincere about Rin making friends that the half-demon didn't have the heart to correct her. Her mother still clung to the hope that Rin would be able to fit in with human girls her own age, a hope Rin had herself long abandoned.

"Besides," Miranda added now. "You know James will want you to be there."

"No," Rin countered with a half-hearted grin. "He'll want to drag me all over the city so I can see it with him."

Miranda laughed. "Very true. Well, that'll be fun, won't it?"

"I guess."  
~

_So, that was the beginning of our plan to go to New York. Unfortunately, that plan would never come to be._


	2. A Typical Day

**Ch. 2**

_Our trip to New York was set for the summer. In the meantime, there was still daily life to contend with.  
~_

Rin woke up late on Monday, as usual. Stretching her arms above her head, she listened to her mother moving about downstairs. A single chime came from the family's clock, one Rin knew indicated the half-hour mark. Glancing out her window, Rin judged it must be about 1:30; the sun was not quite overhead and she could hear the squawks of well-fed seagulls, fresh from pestering restaurants for scraps.

Rubbing her eyes, Rin left her room and stumbled into the bathroom. Blinking away the last of her sleep, the half-demon surveyed her reflection. Her short brown hair was tousled from leaning against her wall and her clothing was more than a little rumpled. With a shrug, Rin reached for her toothbrush and scrubbed both her fangs and human teeth. The minty taste of the toothpaste awakened her taste buds and her stomach rumbled. Rin spit out the toothpaste and splashed water on her face, not bothering with soap. She'd spend most of the day outside; she could bathe properly later. The half-demon studied her hair again and raked her claws through the light brown strands. Good enough!

As for her clothing well, a few tugs on her sleeveless shirt and the dark red material didn't look too bad. Rin tightened the small belt that kept the slit garment from slipping out of her knee-length shorts. There, she was ready!

As she might have guessed, her mother was in the kitchen, having her second lunch-time cup of tea. Her dark curly hair was loose around her shoulders and she was garbed in a light lavender dress. She looked up from her book as her daughter entered, her lips curved in a loving smile.

"There you are, Rin! I was wondering if you wanted me to make you a sandwich."

"Thanks, but I heard seagulls outside. You know I can't resist." Miranda Trotter chuckled, looking back at her paperback.

"That I do, dear. Just try not to get feathers caught in your hair again."

"Hey, I can't help it if they struggle! I'll be back in a bit, but I'll probably go out again late." Rin opened the kitchen door leading out onto the beach when her mother's voice stopped her.

"Are going to... to see him?"

"_Hai. _Probably." Rin didn't need to look over her shoulder; she knew the expression on her mother's face all too well.

"Give him my love," Miranda said softly. Rin nodded.

"I will, _Okaa-san. _See you later."

The sand was warm under her bare feet and there was only the hint of a breeze over the ocean. Spreading her wings, the half-demon ran a few paces, then jumped. Within seconds, she was soaring through the clear blue sky, the world of humans far below her.

Rin flapped her wings, shooting through the air like an arrow from a bow. Ahh, this was where she belonged. To hell with walking; Rin may not have been a full bat demon, but she was born to fly!

Ahead, Rin could make out a few dark smudges. Clearer too was the angry squawk of seagulls fighting over some last scrap of bread or meat. One particularly large bird, its feathers creamy white, left the flock and flew towards the half-demon. It was but the work of a moment for Rin to clamp her jaws around the gull's neck and with one expert snap, she had lunch!

Banking around, Rin flew past the dunes and landed in a small grassy field, its center dominated by a large hill. While still technically her family's property, plenty of people walked through this meadow or had picnics here. Rin's mother and stepfather never seemed to mind; Rin herself didn't care so long as said people stayed away from the top of the hill. And considering what was up there, most people did.

Landing at the edge of the hill, Rin dropped the seagull and walked to the center of the hill. Kneeling down, Rin eyed the small wooden structure; a shrine painted red and black, its roof etched with the image of a bat in flight, circled by kanji. Rin eyed the symbols with a practiced eye. _Tomoko Kurosaki. Beloved husband and father. He gave his life so that others would not suffer._

Rin's eyes narrowed. Her mother had chose the epitaph and she had chosen wisely, in Rin's opinion. But the words went unremembered and unappreciated. Indeed, most of her neighbors didn't speak of Tomoko unless they absolutely had to and even then, they often looked afraid to do so. So much for the kind demon who had given his life for them.

"Hello, Father," Rin said. "Mother says hi too. She wanted me to give you her love. But you probably already knew that." Rin paused, unsure of what to say. "James's birthday was last Saturday. He's six now and I took him flying again. He's in school now, so I decided to visit you."

No response came from the shrine. Rin hadn't expected one, but even after so many visits to her father's resting place, the silence still felt so heavy. What she wouldn't give just to hear Father's voice again, to feel his powerful wings wrapped her, to know that she was safe so long as he was around. But no, Father was gone. He'd been gone for twelve years and wishing wouldn't bring him back.

Oh well, she might as well get on with her day. Standing up, Rin bowed to her father's shrine and then backed away until she'd reached the place where she'd placed the seagull. Only then did she retrieve the dead animal and turn away, striding down the hull and flopping onto the grass.

With her claws, Rin stripped the bird of its feathers and sank her fangs into its thick neck. The gull's body was still warm and the taste of the fresh meat was nothing short of exquisite. The hungry half-demon tore the flesh from the gull in gulps, but took her time picking the bones. Though hollow and easy to crack, Rin always enjoyed chewing on the bones of the seagulls she ate. Hey, it kept her teeth in good shape!

Licking her lips, Rin leaned back against the grass and closed her eyes. Perhaps she'd take a quick nap now and be fresh for some real flying later tonight. Of course, she didn't have to sleep; Rin was more than content to just lay here and savor the isolation.

Unfortunately, said isolation was shattered by the sound of high-pitched laughter and light footsteps. Sitting up, Rin sniffed the air and groaned. Not them!

Sure enough, a troop of girls Rin's age spilled into the meadow from the town side. All of them were clutching books and backpacks; obviously, the schoolgirls had decided to take the shortcut home today. Rin gritted her teeth; how lucky for her.

One familiar girl with curly blond hair and delicate features spotted Rin and halted, her blue eyes widening. Rin stared back, taking in the girl's pastel sundress, patent leather shoes, and blue hair ribbons. Next to Angie Williamson, Rin knew she looked particularly scruffy.

She didn't give one damn!

"What are you doing here?" Angie spat, perfect brows furrowing.

"I was enjoying the peace and quiet," Rin answered. "Guess that's over." She sneered at the other three girls, noting the uncomfortable expressions on their faces. One of them, a dark-haired short girl, dropped her eyes entirely. What a shock.

"Well, then, perhaps you should be going," Angie replied hauntingly. "Goodness, I'd like to know what gives someone like you the right to be here."

Ahh, a battle of wits, was it? This should be interesting. Rin stood up, stretching her wings.

"Well, Angie, that would be the Demon-Human Treaty of 1869." Pausing to regard her enemy's stunned face, Rin continued. "You see, a year after the Boshin War in Japan, an agreement was made between the emperor and the major demon lords. They agreed that in return for the demons not randomly attacking humans, each major demon family would be given specific territories to rule and govern. The treaty also allowed demons to settle in human territories so long as they abided by human laws. And when European settlers came to Japan, the treaty was eventually amended to allow demons to settle in foreign human territories as well."

The girls gaped at the young half-demon, their eyes bulging. Rin grinned at Angie, exposing her fangs.

"Aww, what's wrong, Angie? Did they not teach you that in school? Oh, you're probably still working on colors, right?"

"You... you... I hate you!" Angie's mouth was clearly working faster than her brain.

"Oh trust me, the feeling's mutual. Do tell, Angie, do you still throw rocks at people who outshine you?"

"You... you... monster! That's all you are!"

"At least I'm not a total bitch!" Rin shot back.

"And you have a filthy mouth!" Angie shrieked, striding back to her friends.

"Better a filthy mouth than a filthy personality!" Rin shouted back, waving. Chuckling, she was about to leap back into the air when she heard one of the girls off in the distance.

"Be right back. I have to ask _her _something. My mum's orders." Rin paused. Well, well, this was new. Folding her arms, Rin waited as the short girl re-entered the meadow and stopped short a few feet away from the half-demon.

"Well, Abby, what does your mother want?" Rin asked. Abby fidgeted, looking down at her shoes.

"Oh, I get it. You had something to tell me, but you couldn't act like you wanted to talk to me. Nice." Rin rolled her eyes as Abby began to stammer.

"Look, Rin, what Angie said, she-"

"-meant every word. I'm not new to this, you know."

"Look, I just wanted."

"Abby, save it. We're not friends, we're just neighbors. Unless you have something important to talk about, you can just trot on back to your alpha with your tail between your legs." Abby's face flushed.

"I was just trying to help! You don't know what it's like, knowing that if you say the wrong thing to someone, they'll turn on you in an instant!"

Like I care."

"Well, I do. Not all of us can just waltz through life without worrying about others!" Abby shouted as she too turned away from Rin. The half-demon watched her neighbor vanish down the well-worn path before taking flight. Humph, whatever. If Abby wanted to live her life on the whim of another, that was her problem.

And besides, just because Abby's mother was friends with Rin's mother didn't mean the girls had to go out of their way to be nice to each other. Abby had made that clear a long time ago; Rin had simply followed suit.

Bah, what was she worrying about those stupid girls for? She had to get home! Putting on a burst of speed, Rin spotted her house and dropped out of the sky just as Henry's car came to a halt in the driveway. Together, Henry and James emerged, the later with a huge smile.

"Rin! You're back!"

"How was that for an entrance?" Rin asked returning James's enthusiastic hug.

"I think my heart skipped a beat," Henry answered, but the grin on his face was a dead giveaway.

"Well, fine, I'll pay the doctor's bill." James giggled and took her hand. Rin allowed her younger sibling to pull her toward the house, where their mother was waiting on the front porch.

"Want to see my work from today, Rin?"

"Sure. Lead the way." Rin sighed; giving up afternoon flying hours in order to have James show her his schoolwork?

She was fine with that.  
~

_Looking back on it, I would've gone out of my way to be nice to Angie and the others if it could've prevented what happened next. As it is, I'm just grateful I was wise enough to spend that much time with my family._


	3. A Dream of Things to Come?

**Ch. 3**

_By now, you probably know my brother is quite the dreamer. It's one of most endearing qualities, believe me. No one says the same about me. Probably because I don't like to talk about most of my dreams.  
~_

_The sun was setting and the sky was red as blood. In the crimson light, the field where Rin stood was thick with the smell of death. Around her feet, the ground was slick with mud and blood._

_Blood that was still seeping from the bodies._

_As far as the eye could see, the grass was littered with the corpses of humans. Through wide eyes, Rin could see the horrific claw marks that had ended their lives as well as the pools of blood and organs that lay puddled beneath them. In some cases, the heads had been torn clean off, their eyes still wide with terror._

_Rin took a step back. As she did, her bare foot bumped into something. Turning around, the half-demon saw that the body's blond curls were stained red. _

_'That's Angie. And the others.' All around her were the bodies of the girls who had so often teased her. Now they wouldn't ever say a word against Rin again._

_Rin's eyes came to rest on a trio of all-too-familiar bodies, one so much smaller than the others. Her heart pounded in her chest, filling her with strength. She looked down at her hands, only to find them covered with the blood of her family. A smile split across her face as the joy of killing spread through her veins like wildfire..._

"No!" Rin bolted awake, gasping for breath. She looked down at her claws, relieved that they were clean of gore. Outside, the early summer sun was rising out of a clear blue sky. A sky that was- thank goodness- as far from the color of blood as possible.

Scrubbing the side of her face, Rin stood up and stretched. There was no way she was going to fall back asleep; might as well get some breakfast.

"Stupid dreams," the young half-demon muttered, stumbling into the bathroom. Turning on the sink's tap, Rin splashed cold water onto her flushed skin, shuddering in relief as the liquid washed away the troubled sleep. This wasn't the first time she'd dreamed of slaughter, but she could never get used to the feeling. The idea that killing her family would make her feel _good _was revolting.

"Merely your demon instincts. The desire to kill is present in all of us and it could very well save your life in a battle. Control yourself now and unleash your inner demon when the time is right," Rin intoned. Her uncle had repeated the words often enough. It was easy enough for Takashi _oji-san _to say; he and his family were all pure demons, control came so much easier to them. Between the mix of human and demon blood and her own temper, control was not exactly high on Rin's list of skills.

Rubbing her face dry on a nearby towel, Rin tromped downstairs. Henry and James were seated at the breakfast table, both of them talking over eggs on toast. Rin caught her brother's eye and he smiled at her.

"Hi, Rin."

"_Ohaio, _James-chan," Rin replied, nodding at her stepfather as he looked around at her.

"Ah, Rin, good morning. We were just talking about you."

"Oh?" Rin stepped closer to the table. Despite the squawk of seagulls, Rin had to admit that the eggs on toast looked delicious. Maybe she'd eat with her family today, depending on what Henry wanted.

"Yes," He said now, gesturing for Rin to sit down. "You see, your mother and I planned to head on up to London today. She and I need to do a bit of shopping and I thought I'd take her to lunch. So you and James will get to spend the day together."

"So, you just want me to keep an eye on my brother, right?"

"I want to spend the day with you anyway," James said, his brown eyes sincere.

"Well, how can I say no to that?" Rin asked, matching her brother's grin. "But first, _I'd _like breakfast."

"Toast or seagull?" Miranda asked as she swept into the kitchen.

"Meh, I'll take the toast and eggs. Save the seagulls for later."

"Hopefully, there will still be seagulls left." Miranda joined her family, bringing two plates of eggs on toast for herself and her daughter. "Morning, love," she greeted James, kissing the top of his head."

"Morning, Mum. Are you and Dad going to be in London all day?"

"Yes. We'll be back dinner time, though." Miranda smiled and took Henry's hand in her own. "Your father has promised me a special lunch, after all."

"Only the best," Henry agreed. "But I imagine Rin and James will have a lovely day as well."

"We will!" James said. Rin grinned as she swallowed her last bit of egg and toast. Trust James to vouch for her; most people would probably run away screaming if they found out they had to spend a full day with a half-demon.

_Especially if you're going to kill them. _Rin froze in her seat at the thought, feeling the toast crumbs catch in her throat. She gulped down some orange juice, hoping no one would notice the grimace on her face.

"Rin, are you alright?" No such luck.

"Fine, Mother. Just thinking." Rin turned to her brother. "Want to go to the cliffs today, James?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like they have their plans," Henry said, rising from the table. "So we'd best go along with ours, Miranda."

"Alright. But be careful up there, you two."

"Always, Mother."

"We'll be careful, Mum. I promise," James added.

"I know." Miranda smiled lovingly at her children. "I won't worry about you two. You're in good hands with each other."

Her mother was right, Rin thought as she and James followed their parents outside. Demon instincts or not, there was no way she'd ever hurt her little brother. And she certainly wasn't about to let any harm come to him. No, James was safe with her; she'd make sure of it!

"See you both later!" Miranda called as she climbed into the family car. The two adults waved as the car trundled out of the driveway and was lost to sight.

"Guess it's the two of us. To the cliffs, then?" Rin asked as she knelt down.

"Yes, please! Do you think we'll see any ships come in?" James asked as he climbed onto his sister's back.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go!" With a sweep of her wings, the siblings were airborne. A warm breeze caressed their faces as Rin and James soared off to the grassy cliffs that towered over the beach. Below them, the water shimmered like glass and the air was sweet with the scent of early summer flowers. Rin tilted her head and let the sun's rays wash over her. Already, she could tell that the day would be warm and bright, a far cry from the blood-drenched dreamland she'd left behind. The young half-demon nodded. Today was going to be a good day, a day she and James could have fun and not be troubled by anything.

No, on a day like today, nothing bad could happen.  
~

_Looking back on it, the dream I'd had may have been a sign of things to come. Because that morning was the last time I ever saw my mother and step-father._


	4. Storm on the Horizon

**Ch. 4**

_Fate was both kind and cruel to us that day. On one hand, my brother and I got to spend a wonderful morning together. On the other hand, it was last good memory we would have for a long time.  
~_

The cliffs above the beaches were widely considered hazardous. Although the meadows above them were lush and often blooming with wild flowers, the rocky walls kept even the bravest of souls away. Sheer and jagged, anyone unfortunate to fall from their heights would face a straight drop into churning waters and hidden rocks. Thus, very few dared to traverse the grassy plains overlooking the Atlantic Ocean.

Rin and James, however, had no such fear. Rin had long since used the cliffs as a favorite jumping spot and had taken first taken James there when he had turned four. The two siblings had since claimed the cliffs as "their spot" and no one had ever shown up to dispute the claim. In fact, they were always the only ones there. Oh sure, people did meander along the cliff edges or try to scale the rocky walls every so often, but Fate was kind enough to keep such explorers away whenever the half-demon and her brother were around.

Now, Rin's powerful wings easily carried the two of them up to the grassy plains. James slid off his sister's back and trotted to the edge of the cliff. His brown eyes shone as he viewed the sparkling sea below them. Rin watched him, sitting down on the soft grass and letting her wings hang loose.

"Doesn't get much better than this, does it?" she asked.

"I love it up here," James answered. He paused and looked back at his sister. If more people had wings, do you think they'd come here?"

"Maybe. Good thing I'm the only one!" Rin flopped back onto the thick grass and stretched her wings. The bony spikes on the edges of the membrane clipped grass and dug furrows into the soft dirt. A good sign; Rin made sure to keep the spikes on her wings as sharp as her claws. With the upcoming trip to a foreign city looming over her head, Rin wanted to be ready for anything.

"Do you think there are cliffs like this in New York?" James asked.

"I doubt it. But we can always find a good spot." Rin shut her eyes, allowing the warm sun to splash over her face. Oh, it did feel good! Much as she loved the thrill of a night flight, there was something about the feel of the sun that soothed her wild soul. And right now, Rin needed a little bit of soothing. After all, in the sunlight, the bad dreams of the night before could never come true. She could feel it.

"Rin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you nervous about going to New York?"

"Huh?" Rin sat up, staring at her brother. James was seated at the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling over the edge. He was looking back at his sister, brown eyes alight with curiosity and, Rin was touched to note, concern.

"What makes you ask?" the half-demon asked, scooting over to sit next to James on the edge of the cliff.

"Well, you don't look happy when Mum and Dad talk about our trip. And you don't really like crowds."

"_Hai, _I guess." Rin shrugged and smiled at her brother. "I don't really like _anywhere _that's loud and crowded." Rin paused, trying to find the right words." "But... we'll be there together, so I guess it won't be _all _bad."

A smile stole over James's face. "Don't worry, Rin," he said. "We'll have fun." Rin smiled and wrapped her wing around her little brother. James leaned into Rin's embrace, a contented smile on his face.

_He really is the most wonderful little brother in the world. _To hell with flying; Rin wanted nothing more than to stay here on the cliffs with James forever!

"You'll climb the Empire State Building with me, right?" James asked.

Rin grinned, fangs gleaming in the sun. "Climb? We'll jump off it together!"

"Really?"

"Sure!" Rin grasped James's hand. "A chance to fly off the tallest building in the world? Who wouldn't want that?"

"Won't that scare people?" James asked.

"Meh, they'll get over it."

"I thought Mum said you shouldn't try to scare people."

"Well, not _all _the time."

James giggled, still holding his sister's hand. "I guess if we do it once, Mum and Dad won't mind."

"Sure. Once a day!"

"Rin!" By now, both kids were laughing. Their merriment was cut short, however, by the blare of a ship's horn. Glancing below them, James's eyes widened.

"Rin, look! A ship!"

Rin leaned down and squinted. She could make out the huge white cruiser cutting though the sparkling waters as it headed for the main harbor further up the coast. Swiveling her ears forward, Rin could hear the waves slapping against the ship's metal walls and the faintest hum of excited chatter from people on the decks.

"Are we going to ride on that ship?" James's eyes followed the vessel's path.

"Maybe," Rin answered. The horn blared again, advertising its presence. "One like it, for sure."

"I've never been on a ship that big," James breathed, excitement blossoming on his face.

"Neither have I. Better than an airplane for sure." Rin shuddered at the idea of a noisy cramped flight with a bunch of short-tempered humans. Ugh, those without wings were _not _meant to fly!

"I can't wait! How much longer until we go?"

"Not long. We're leaving as soon as your school lets out for the summer."

"We only have a week left. And we're mostly cleaning out the classroom now."

"Plenty to keep you interested then." Rin stood up. "Speaking of plenty to do, I could do with a little training. Want to watch?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's go!"  
************************************************************************************************

Rin hadn't attended a day of school since she was ten. Encouraged to be home schooled since "her presence made people uncomfortable," Rin had taken the advice to heart. With a few tips from her uncle and cousins, the young half-demon had built her own personal training grounds in a small glade on the cliffs. That way, she could focus on the skills that mattered!

The space itself was a perfect retreat in and of itself. A perfect circle, roughly a mile wide and surrounded by pine trees, Rin doubted if anyone aside from her and James even knew of the glade's existence. Well, that meant no one would come crashing through the branches and disturb her training equipment.

James seated himself by one of the thick tree trunks and watched his sister. Rin moved to the middle of the circle, facing west. In front of her, a series of thick wooden pillars were jammed firmly into the ground. On top of them were thick pieces of wood she had wrenched from the trees' misshapen branches. Just beyond the the pillars were two piles of rocks, one slightly larger than the other. Finally, a ragged scarecrow, swiped from a farmer's junk pile, dangled limply on a wooden stake. Its head- sloppily painted to look like a vicious horned demon- was tied back, exposing its burlap throat that was still firmly attached to its body.

Crouching down, Rin eyed the pillars. A soft breeze rustled the branches, tousling her hair and playing with the edges of her shirt.

_3... 2... 1..._

The wind settled and Rin sprang into action. Darting forward, Rin swiped her spiked wings at the wood pieces; she felt the spikes slice through the wood like it was butter. Skidding to a stop, the wood fell in chips behind her as Rin turned to face the larger pile of rocks.

Taking a deep breath, Rin felt power gather within her and let out a piercing shriek, aiming the sound directly at the solid stones. The rocks exploded into powder, dusting the grass with gray ash. Without missing a beat, Rin sprang at the second rock pile. Her powerful fists slammed into the boulders, reducing them to rubble in less than a minute.

Finally, Rin darted into the trees. She ran ten laps around the glade, moving so fast that the scenery became a blur. At the end of the tenth lap, Rin raced over to the scarecrow, grasped its shoulder and ran her claw over his sack neck. She was back by James's side before straw tumbled from its wound. James applauded his sister, eyes shining.

"That was amazing! You're so fast, Rin!" The young half-demon beamed at her brother.

"Glad you think so. Heh, that demon stood no chance!" Rin jerked a clawed thumb at the depleted scarecrow. James nodded.

"You could beat any demon who tried to hurt us, right?"

"No demon is getting their claws on you, James-chan," Rin promised, kneeling down next to him.

"Because none of them train as hard as you do, right?"

"Exactly!"

A sudden rumble made both Rin and James look upwards. The sky, previously a perfect blue, was rapidly turning dark grey. With a frown, Rin led James out of the glade and back to the cliffs. Angry black clouds were gathering over the ocean and as Rin and James watched, streaks of lightning slapped the churning water. On the shore, heavy waves pounded the sand, eagerly sucking up mouthfuls of grit and spitting up foam.

_BOOM!_

Thunder rumbled through the air, its fury scattering a flock of birds and sending squirrels ducking for cover. James shivered and moved closer to Rin.

"Odd. This storm came on quickly." Rin sniffed the air; she could smell the heavy air currents that practically screamed of rain. And not just rain. No, a torrential downpour was promised.

"It feels cold, too," James murmured.

"_Hai. _I can feel the temperature dropping." Rin knelt down. "Climb on up. We should get back. It's almost time for lunch anyway."

James clambered onto Rin's back, grasping her shoulders tightly. Rin could feel her little brother trembling and she doubted it was from the sudden chill. Come to think of it, she didn't really like the feel of this storm either.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Alright. Hold on." Rin jumped and spread her wings. She could feel the heavy winds swirling around her, but the gusts weren't yet strong enough to bother her. They would be in a little while though; all the more reason to get home quickly.

"Almost there. How about I make a fire when we get home?"

"Okay! Can we have some of the cake Mum made yesterday too?"

"Sure thing!" Rin spotted their house and dove downward. As she did, she felt the first drop of rain hitting her on the head. A single tear from the skies.

The first of many tears that would be shed that day.  
~

_Before you ask, no. There wasn't anything about the storm that made me think something horrible was about to happen. If I had sensed a demon or something, I would've gone after it. But you can't fight the forces of Nature._

_I wish I could have._


	5. Us Against the World

**Ch. 5**

_You know, I have to say that the last normal afternoon James and I had together really was nice. I always loved it when it was just the two of us. I just... I didn't think it would be the two of us against the world after that day.  
~_

The rain started to fall in earnest just as Rin and James landed on the front porch. As they stepped through the door, heavy streams of water started pouring from the clouds. Rin flicked on the living room light, watching as James ran forward to sit by the fireplace.

"One second." Rin knelt down beside James and pulled a piece of flint from her pocket.

"Aren't you going to use the matches?" James asked.

"Nah. Setting a fire this way can be tricky. Best to practice when you can." Rin struck the flint against the steel frame holding a pair of logs in place. After a few hard strikes, red and yellow sparks flared against the metal. Rin blew on the embers, coaxing them to life. A few minutes later, a cheery flame was blazing away.

"There. I'll toss on a few more logs in a bit." James nodded at his sister, stretching his small hands out toward the fire. Outside, the wind was howling like a banshee and the rain on the roof was like a torrent of bullets. James shivered, turning his back to the fire.

"I hope Mum and Dad are okay," he said, watching as Rin rummaged through the kitchen.

"They're probably sitting at the restaurant right now, having tea and watching the storm until it clears up." Rin uncovered the half-eaten golden cake- richly iced in chocolate frosting- and cut a slice. "No way anyone is going to want to walk around in this weather." If anything, the weather seemed intent on proving the half-demon's words. A particularly vicious wind made the window panes shudder as Rin brought a slice of cake and a glass of apple juice over to her brother.

"What about lunch first?" James asked. Rin tapped her nose with a claw, winking at her brother.

"I won't tell if you won't." Grinning at his sister, James took his first bite of cake.

"Aren't you going to have any?" he asked as Rin went back into the kitchen.

"Nah. I'll stick with this." Rin held up a plate of cold chicken, eagerly biting into the juicy meat as she joined her brother by the fire. "Don't really like sweets."

"Why?"

"Not sure. Probably because only the sweetest people should eat sweet things," Rin said, patting her brother's hand.

"Then you _should _like sweets, Rin. You're the best sister in the entire world!"

"Well, _arigato, _James-chan, but if I want sugar, I'll stick with fruit. Besides, after training, I need meat." Rin chewed her chicken a bit, then added,

"Just promise me you'll eat a good dinner tonight, okay?"

"I promise!"

The lights flickered as Rin and James ate by the fire. James eyed the shadows on the wall, his brown eyes growing ever more uneasy.

"Rin? There isn't anything bad out there, is there?"

"Bad? Like demon bad?"

"Yes."

"Nah, nothing like that. Believe me, I'd know if a demon was causing this storm."

"How?"

"I'd feel it."

"Oh." James tilted his head at his sister. "What does it feel like?"

"Hmm. You know that feeling when your hand or foot falls asleep?"

"Yes."

"Like that, except all over your body. It's how demons and half-demons can sense other demons not from their family. And right now, all I can feel is the fire."

"Oh. Okay." James finished the last of his cake. "A regular storm can't hurt us, right?"

"Nah. Like I said, no one's really going to be out in this. Too dangerous."

A vicious crack of lightning flared against the sky, throwing vicious shadows on the wall. James gasped and grabbed Rin's arm. Rin wrapped her shaking little brother in her wing, pulling him close.

"It's okay, James-chan. We're safe. We're fine." Rin eyed the flickering lamps, hoping they wouldn't short out.

"But, Rin, did you see that? It was like in the book!"

"Yeah, I remember," Rin said, fighting the urge to dig her claws into the stone. "And that wasn't a book, James. It was torture disguised as a book. That's why _Okaa-san _threw it out last month."

"That lightning still looked like the rhino in the story."

"I know, I know. But you're safe with me. I promise." Rin also promised herself that she would hunt down the author of the book in question and flay her alive, but kept that notion private.

_"Randy the Rhino's Rainy Day," my ass. What kind of sick mind writes a book about a rhinoceros that looks like it has rabies and eats people? _The half-demon did find the backlash that had come from the book hilarious though; for once, no one could blame her for their kids' nightmares! Still, she'd rather the book not have affected James. Ah, well, the memory of the crazed Randy Rhino would fade as he got older.

"How long is the storm going to last?" James asked, setting aside his empty plate and glass.

"I'm not sure." Rin went to the window and stared out at the pounding rain and thunderous clouds. "The storm's pretty fierce but I doubt it can go on for much longer. It'll probably burn itself out soon."

"And then Mum and Dad will come back, right?"

"_Hai. _Of course. In the meantime, though, what do you want to do?" Rin wanted to keep her brother's mind off anything frightening for as long as she could.

"Can we go do that puzzle in my room? Dad and I only finished a corner last night before I had to go to bed."

"Lead the way, James-chan."  
************************************************************************************************

"I think this piece goes here." James snapped two red pieces together. "There! See?"

"I see." Rin was more watching her brother put together the puzzle of a beach ball than actually doing anything, but hey, James was in better spirits. Boring as she found jigsaw puzzles, the half-demon couldn't help smiling at how intent her brother was at solving it. Then again, James did seem to enjoy solving problems, whatever they were.

_Well, it makes him happy. _Even better was the storm finally starting to calm down. True it was still raining, but nowhere near as bad as it had been. The wind had died down too, though the sky remained dark as night. Rin glanced at the clock behind her. Nearly 5:00. What was taking her mother and step-father so long?

_Rap. Rap. Rap. _Both siblings' heads shot up at the sound.

"Hmm, wonder who that is." They weren't expecting visitors and Rin was not in the mood to entertain one of her mother's friends if said woman came "'round for a cup of tea," as most of them put it. Rin stood up, stretching as she did. "Why don't you stay here and keep working on your puzzle, James? I'll see who's here."

"Okay, Rin." James turned back to his puzzle, his small hands already searching for more red pieces. Rin tromped downstairs, flexing her claws. She was expecting to have to tell a neighbor that her mother wasn't home and her company wasn't needed.

She was _not _expecting two policemen- who flinched at the sight of her- to be standing on her front porch.

"Uh, hello," Rin said, narrowing her eyes. She didn't recognize these two and she knew most of the officers who patrolled the town. For their part, the two policemen were already starting to shift uncomfortably in their shoes.

"Beg pardon, but we're looking for the home of Henry and Miranda Trotter," the first one- a skinny twig with a big nose- said.

"You found it. I'm Miranda's daughter."

"Oh, you're-"

"Henry Trotter's step-daughter."

"You... you're..." the second one, whose chest was straining his uniform buttons, started to stammer.

"I'm a half-demon, yes. Now say what you came here to say or leave! I don't like being harassed!"

"Oh, Rin!" The half-demon's ears twitched as a familiar voice rang out. Coming up the walkway, sheltered by an umbrella, was Rin's next-door neighbor, Mary Williams, mother of Abby. Mary laid her arm on the skinny officer's arm as she spoke.

"I saw your car pull up. Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, ma'am. You are?"

"I'm Mary Williams. I live in the next house and I'm a good friend of the Trotters."

_Friend to the Trotters, not the Kurosaki, _Rin noted. Still, Mary's presence seemed to mollify the police.

"Then this girl here is Miranda Trotter's daughter?" the fat one asked, gesturing towards Rin."

"I have a name, you know. Thanks for asking!"

"Rin, the officers are just trying to do their job." Mary looked past the irate half-demon. "Is your mother here?"

"No. She and Henry are in town. They probably got stuck due to the weather." At this, both officers glanced at each other."

"What?" Rin snapped.

"Perhaps you'd best let us in. We, er, this is difficult..." the skinny one trailed off.

"Then say it, for Pete's sake and be done with it!"

"Rin!"

"Young lady, we regret to inform you that your parents have been involved in an accident." Rin paused, staring at the officers.

"What kid of accident?" she asked slowly, feeling her wings starting to unfold. "What happened? Where are they? Are they hurt?" Rin clenched her fists as she felt her stomach beginning to flutter.

"Like we said, perhaps we should-"

"Tell me!"

The policemen had the decency to lower their heads, at least.  
************************************************************************************************

"So, that's how it happened. The car hit them and everyone tumbled off the bridge. Why, it was like the storm swallowed them up." Rin clutched the table, her claws gouging the wood as the fat policeman finished his story. Beside her, Mary was quietly crying, a handkerchief pressed to her face.

"We're sorry to have to tell you this, but it was sheer luck that Mrs. Trotter dropped her purse. That's how we identified her and her husband. The driver of the car, well, we still haven't a clue who it was. Won't know till we dredge the water and even then we may not find him. The weather was so awful, it's a miracle no one else was hurt."

"It's just awful," Mary sobbed. "Oh, they were such _good _people and-"

Rin had heard enough. Pushing herself away, she stomped out of the room, pausing only when Mary called,

"Rin! James should-"

"I'll tell him." Rin snapped, her tone brooking no argument. No one- _no one- _was getting anywhere near her brother tonight!

Rin's feet felt heavy as she slowly climbed the stairs. Strangely, every other part of her felt detached, as though she had left her body behind. Only the thought of her baby brother- who obviously hadn't heard the conversation downstairs- kept her from just sinking down and letting despair overcome her.

_It's happening again. It's happening again. _The thought circled Rin's mind like a crazed fish, swimming around and around in her mind and forcing her to remember that night twelve years ago when the sky was alight with her father's demon magic as he fought back the horde of invading demons. Even as his power faded, she had still believed he would come home. It was only when she had worked up the courage to slip downstairs and found her mother, crying in the kitchen, that she knew Father wouldn't ever be coming home.

And now, neither would her mother or step-father.

Taking a deep breath, Rin pushed open the door of her brother's bedroom. The half-completed puzzle lay abandoned on the small table Henry had built for his son two years ago. James was sitting by the window, head tilted toward the road. Rin felt her heart lurch as she realized her brother was looking for a sign that their parents were returning. James turned to look at his sister, face filling with worry at his sister's deadpan expression.

"Rin, what's happening? Who's here?" James asked, running toward her. Rin knelt down, placing her hands on James's shoulders.

"James-chan," she said slowly. "There was an accident in town today."

"Accident?" James repeated. "What about Mum and Dad?"

"James, they..." Rin couldn't finish the sentence, letting small tears drip down her face. James began to gasp, clutching his sister's hands. "I'm sorry, James."

Rin pulled her brother close as understanding hit the little boy like a bullet. James's sobbed into his sister's shoulder as Rin wrapped her wings around both of them. Outside, the rain continued to fall as the tears of the two orphaned children began in earnest.  
~

_And just like that, it fell to me to keep what was left of our family together._


	6. No One Would Listen

**Ch. 6**

_I don't really remember much of what happened in the days after my mother and stepfather died. What I _do _remember is being very much opposed as to what was to happen to James and myself.  
~_

The next few days were little more than a blur. People came in and out of the house, asking questions and offering sympathies, but Rin couldn't remember the details. The only thing she was truly conscious of was James huddled at her side or snuggled under her wing. Every so often, he'd raise his tear-stained face to hers, eyes begging his big sister to stop the nightmare the siblings were stuck in.

Never had the young half-demon felt more helpless knowing she couldn't do anything to ease her brother's pain. The best she could do was keep James close and allow him to sleep in their mother's bed at night. Rin herself had barely slept since her mother and stepfather had died; rather, she simply leaned against the wall of her parents' bedroom, dozing fitfully for an hour or two and watching James sleep, his little hands clutching his New York City travel book. James himself could only manage three hours of sleep at the most before being roused by a nightmare.

"The rhino, Rin," he would sob fitfully in his sister's arms. "The rhino ate them."

"Just a dream, James. There's no rhino here," Rin would assure him. Had she been capable of feeling anything other than concern for her little brother, Rin would have made good on her promise to flay the author of that demented children's book alive. As it was, Rin could only stir herself out of the depressive fog that had wrapped itself around her heart long enough to comfort James. Other than that, the young half-demon was unable to force herself into any kind of action.

As far as the arrangements went, well, there really couldn't be a funeral service. The bodies of Henry and Miranda Trotter hadn't been found, nor had the body of the driver who had hit them. Still, none of them would have survived a crash at such close quarters on top of being flung into a river swollen by a raging storm. As such, Mary Williams had decided that a small memorial service should be held, with only a few close friends attending.

"It's best for your poor little brother." Rin had looked up from the kitchen table at Mary's words. The neighbor woman had been staying with Rin and James for the past two nights, although her husband and daughter had only put in one appearance. Mary, it seemed, was determined to see the affair through to the end. "To be so young and to lose both his parents... It's hard for him, Rin. Let's get this over and done with so he won't have to dwell on the formalities too much."

"Whatever," had been Rin's only comment. Mary had flinched, but Rin had seen her face soften a bit at the lack of steel in the half-demon's voice.

_Probably should care more._ Rin thought as she watched Mary scuttle away to begin the planning of the service. Funeral rites were a pretty big deal in Japan, particularly those held in the honor of departed kin. Somehow, though, Rin didn't think her mother and step-father would be too upset that Rin wasn't doing much to honor them at the moment.

_As if Mother and Henry would care more about a funeral than their children._ Rin idly ran her claws over the well-gouged wood, wondering if her mother and father were together again. She hoped so, though she found herself hoping that Henry was with them too. He had been family, after all.

Family! Rin's head shot up. Her father's family had no idea of what had happened! At this rate, it was unlikely her uncle would be able to arrive in time for the memorial service, but he- along with Rin's aunt and cousins- wouldn't waste any time rushing to her aid. And right now, Rin needed her family's guidance.

Dashing upstairs, the young half-demon made a beeline for her room. She didn't have much (what did she really need anyway?), but she did keep a few sheets of paper and a pen or two lying around. After all, she was pretty much the only one who wrote to Takashi _oji-san _on a regular basis! Rin found a pen on the floor by her unused bed. Did it work? The half-demon glanced around, spotting a few dusty books on the table by her bed. Flipping open the first one, Rin ran the pen over the book's inside cover. She was rewarded with an even stream of black ink! Hah, perfect! Now for paper-

Oh, right! Rin yanked the table's drawer open, spotting three sheets of white paper. Sitting down on the mattress, the young half-demon balanced one of the books on her knees and set the paper on top of it. She paused, unsure of where to begin, then started writing as fast as she could.

_Uncle,_

_It is with deepest regret that I must inform you that my mother and step-father have been involved in an accident. During a storm, a car hit them, killing them and knocking them into the river. Their bodies have not been recovered, nor will they, I think. May the ancestors ever watch over them._

_I ask you now, Uncle, for your help. I don't know what is to happen next, but more than ever, I need you. James is inconsolable and I dare not leave him. Please, come quickly._

_Your niece,_

_Rin Kurosaki._

The half-demon eyed the hastily scrawled kanji, nodding in affirmation. The letter was brief and to the point; she could give her family the specifics later. Now, as to how to send this-

"Rin!" James's cry jerked Rin from her thoughts. Sticking the letter into her back pocket, the half-demon raced into her parents' bedroom. James, his hair tousled from sleep and his eyes brimming with tears, was struggling to sit up.

"James!" Rin reached for her brother, allowing the little boy to throw his arms around her. Rin wrapped her wings around them, encircling the siblings in the leathery membrane. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't go, Rin," James pleaded against his sister's shoulder. "Don't leave like-"

"I know." Rin felt yet another painful lurch in her chest as a memory rose behind her eyes.  
**

_"Don't go, Mother!"_

_"I'm not going anywhere, Isuzu." Mother's arms, soft and gentle and lacking wings enfolded her five-year-old body. "There, see? I'm here?"_

_"I want Father!"_

_"Isuzu... I want him too." Mother began to cry softly, her tears mingling with those of her daughter._

_"Don't leave like Father did!"  
**_

_I won't leave. I can't leave._ Rin bit her lip as she hugged her little brother and fought the urge to cry. No matter what happened, nothing was going to keep her from caring for James. Nothing!  
************************************************************************************************

"How sad..."

"Yes, such good people..."

"A lovely service..."

"The children..."

Words and phrases floated through the Trotter household, none of them meaning much to Rin. She had sat stone-faced throughout the memorial, not really paying much attention either to the tribute to her mother and stepfather nor to the looks people shot at her. The half-demon supposed it had something to with her state of dress. Perhaps she should have worn something a little more formal, like James had somehow managed to do. Rin allowed herself a bitter chuckle; she didn't pay attention to her clothes on a good day! What, when your parents died suddenly, you were expected to be conscious of fashion? Please, she hadn't even had it in her to yell at her neighbors in three days! Now _that _was cause for concern.

Speaking of concern, Rin glanced down at James. The two siblings were seated on the living room sofa in the center of an ebony sea. Someone had given James a plate of what looked like turkey and potatoes, but the little boy was just staring at it, his fingers running over his fork.

"Going to eat that?" Rin asked.

James shook his head, not meeting his sister's eyes.

"Have you eaten today?" Again, that slow shake of his head. Rin sighed, leaning back against the sofa. "Yeah, I'm not hungry either," she admitted. Still, she didn't like the idea of James forgoing his food entirely. "Hey, take one bite? Just to tell me how it tastes?"

Almost automatically, James stabbed a piece of turkey and lifted it to his mouth. He chewed twice before swallowing it down.

"So?"

"It's okay," James answered.

"Yeah, about what I thought." Rin wondered if she could tempt her little brother with the cake one of the neighbors had made.

"Rin?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"May I go upstairs? I don't feel very good."

"Oh. Sure. C'mon, let's go." Rin led her brother upstairs, as she had done for the past five nights leading up to the memorial service. In a way, she was glad he wanted to go to bed so early. Rin had a feeling that now that the service was over, the business end of her mother and step-father's deaths would come into play. Rin gritted her teeth; tonight, she was going to sit Mary down and demand to know what the woman had been planning while Rin had been busy caring for James.

Rin watched as her brother readied himself for bed and crawled under his parents' quilt. His pleading gaze met Rin's golden eyes and she reached out to take his hand. James gripped Rin's hand, claws and all.

"Don't be scared. I'll be here." Rin tried to smile, but couldn't only manage a weak grin. Still, James nodded and shut his eyes, pressing his cheek against Miranda's pillow.

"Couldn't leave even if I wanted to," Rin muttered. With her free hand, she felt her pocket. Her letter to her uncle was still nestled there. The young half-demon hadn't dared leaving to send it, considering what went into sending a letter to a demon lord.

"Maybe I should talk Uncle Takashi into getting a human post address." Rin tapped her bare foot against the carpet. Even her father had complained about the difficulty of communicating with his brother and she knew why. It wasn't as though a mailman would drop off a letter to a demon's manor! No, if someone wanted to write to a demon (and precious few humans did), they had better set aside two days just to send the damn thing! And that was _if _the writer knew where to mail his letter. Demons had- for lack of a better term- special post boxes that only other demons knew how to find. Rin knew where the closet one was to her, but getting there would take a full day and night! Glancing down at her sleeping brother, Rin knew she couldn't risk leaving him. Oh sure, someone like Mary would be happy to watch him, but James needed her more than Rin needed her uncle. Better to wait until James could either handle the separation or come with her.

"Rin?" A soft tap at the door caused Rin to whip her head around. A low growl came from her mouth as her eyes narrowed. Mary gasped and shrank against the doorway.

Oh fantastic. "Can I help you?" she hissed.

"Well, the lawyer handling your parents' affairs is here. Perhaps you'd like to-"

"_Hai. _I'm coming." Gently detaching her hand from James's, Rin followed her neighbor downstairs.  
************************************************************************************************

"Well, your parents' memorial service is paid for, but the mortgage on your house-"

"We've never had trouble paying it before. Not now and not before my mother remarried," Rin pointed out.

"Well, yes, but most of the money left behind by a one Tomoko Kurosaki went into caring for the two of you before she married Mr. Henry Trotter. Between the two of them, they had just enough in the bank to pay for today's service."

"How much could it cost? We didn't have a proper funeral!"

"Young... lady, I don't expect you to understand-"

"Try me!" Rin crossed her arms and scowled. Across from her, the thoroughly unpleasant human by the name of Fred Sanders raised his eyes skyward.

"Rin, he's only doing his job." Rin shot Mary and Mary's husband Richard a hard look, but fell silent. Still, she wondered, did all lawyers have to be this obnoxious? Mr. Sanders sighed and continued his spiel, glancing down at his notes.

"As such, the bank has taken control of your house, which means it'll have to be sold as soon as possible. Furthermore-"

"Hold on, I have money!"

"Rin-"

"No, listen!" Rin waved a hand at Mary and addressed Fred. "My father's inheritance was split between Mother and me. I haven't touched mine!"

"And nor will you until you come of age. Which, may I remind you, that here in England, coming of age means _eighteen_ years old." Oh, for the opportunity to wipe that sneer off the stupid lawyer's face...

"Can't you make an exception?" Rin asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"I'm afraid not. You are, after all, still a minor, and I would need a guardian's permission to do that." Was it just her, or was Fred suppressing a laugh?

"Well, then, we'll just have to wait until my uncle gets here."

"Your... uncle?" Richard Williams asked, speaking for the first time.

"_Hai. _My uncle. You know, Lord of the Southern Bat Demons? I'm sure you've seen him once or twice."

"Is he aware of the situation?"

"Not yet. I'm just waiting to-"

"I'm sorry, but with your house up for sale by the bank, neither you nor your brother will be able to remain here. Thankfully, you'll be able to move in with your new guardians immediately."

"Wait, WHAT?" Rin held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, _who?_"

"I have managed to track down your mother's sisters."

"My mother has _sisters?_"

"Half-sisters, to be exact," Fred affirmed. "Already, common ground, I imagine." He cocked an eye at Rin, who glared. "Your aunts were unable to attend the service, but they are prepared to take both you and your brother into their home tomorrow."

"Hold on! I've never even heard of these people and you're shipping me and James off to them _tomorrow?_" Rin's voice was nearly a shriek and she twitched her ear, listening for James. She didn't hear any footsteps, but he could very well be awake and listening. Lowering her voice, she asked,

"Don't you find it a little, oh I don't know, sketchy?"

"It seems your mother was raised by her maternal relatives following the death of your grandmother. Your aunts remained with their father. I assure you, they were just as surprised as you were."

"Not surprised enough to come today," Rin growled.

"Rin, they probably spent all day getting ready for you and James," Mary reasoned. "For all you know, they want the two of you to feel as welcome as possible."

"Be nice if I actually knew what they looked like."

"You'll have plenty of time to get to know them," Fred answered.

"What about me? Why can't I just take care of James? I'm his sister. He and I grew up together, we _know _each other."

"Rin, you're not old enough," Richard told her. "Like Mr. Sanders said, you're still legally a minor."

"Richard's right," Mary agreed. "You're not ready for that kind of responsibility."

"Well, I'm willing to try!"

"I'm sure," Fred said, his tone dry. "But a little boy like your brother would be better off in more... mature hands." Fred's eyes darted to Rin's claws and the half-demon picked up his meaning.

"The let me take James to my uncle's family. He's _met _them. It'll be temporary, but-"

"You think taking a child who's been through a most traumatic experience out of the country is a good idea?" Fred asked, eyes narrowing.

"Considering we're visiting relatives-"

"_Your _relatives."

"My relatives, yes. But like I said-"

"I'm afraid the matter has been settled. Your aunts are willing to adopt the pair of you and considering you are almost of an age not to need a guardian, that was generous of them. You should be grateful."

"I would be if-"

"If you feel that strongly about it, though, you're welcome to go to your uncle." Rin froze, horror flooding her body. The lawyer's smirk, barely hidden by his black mustache, was all Rin needed to grasp the context of Fred's words.

"You mean, you'd split us up? Make me leave my brother?"

"If you feel that strongly-"

"I am NOT leaving James!"

"Then like I said, be grateful for your aunts. They live close enough and are willing to care for children they themselves have never met."

"And if you feel you can be a suitable guardian, I'm sure Mr. Sanders can help make a case for you once you come of age," Mary added.

_Oh yeah right. _Rin didn't even need to look at Fred's smug face to know what he thought of that little plan. Pushing herself away from the table, Rin announced,

"I'm going to bed! Might as well make the most of my last night at home!"

"Before you know it, your aunts' house will feel like home!"

_Damn that lawyer and damn his stupid ideas and damn the bank and damn my aunts and damn..._ By the time Rin reached the top step, she had damned everyone in the entire south of England. With a heavy sigh, the young half-demon made her way back to her mother's bedroom. Thankfully, James was still fast asleep, his travel book clutched against his chest. Good, that meant Rin could break the news to him tomorrow.

_Sleep well, little brother. If only for tonight. _Rin sat against the wall and wrapped her wings around her body. The young half-demon hoped that she would be able to get some decent sleep.

She had a lot to do tomorrow.  
~

_If I had any idea of what the next day would bring, I would have taken James and run for Japan that night. _


	7. A Brand New Home?

**Ch. 7**

_You know, I find it funny that my aunts berated James for dreaming of a better life. If they had even the slightest _clue _of the dreams I sometimes had, they might have thought twice about greeting us the way they did.  
******************************************************************************************************************************_

_Once again, the_ _air was filled with the smell of blood. The ground was littered with corpses, the sand dyed temporarily red until the tide came in. Rin dug her toes into the soggy grit, feeling flayed flesh beneath her feet._

_The half-demon's mouth hung open in a satisfied pant. She could taste the coppery tang of blood on her tongue. Her heart pounded in her chest as her blood thrummed with the song of slaughter._

_Rin flexed her claws as a familiar head, its sneer replaced by a look of horror, tilted over. With a laugh, Rin crushed Fred Sanders' head beneath her foot. As the bones crunched into powder, the lawyer's mouth whispered one word._

_"Monster."_

_Rin froze, her foot grinding flesh, brains, and bones into the sand. From the sea of bodies, others began echoing the same word._

_"Monster," Mary Williams whispered, her throat torn open._

_"Monster," her husband agreed, his limbs ripped from his body._

_"Monster!" Angie spat, her blond curls still intact as her flayed body leaked blood._

_"Monster," her friends- Abby included- echoed from a nearby pile of corpses._

_"Monster. Monster." The chant was taken up by every one of Rin's victims, all of them the residents of the small town the half-demon had once called home._

_"Monster."_

_"Monster."_

_"Monster."_

_"RIN!"_

With a gasp, Rin flung herself back into the waking world. Shaking and gasping, the half-demon huddled on the floor and waited for the aftermath of the dream to pass. Her tongue caught on one of her fangs and the familiar taste of blood filled her mouth.

"Gah!" Rin stumbled to her feet and darted for the bathroom. Turning on the sink, Rin sucked in a mouthful of cold water. Swirling the liquid around in the mouth, the half-demon spat the red-tinted water back into the basin before reaching for her toothbrush.

_Dammit__, why today? _Rin wondered as she scrubbed her mouth clean. _Of all the days to have the stupid dream, why today? _Spitting out the minty taste, Rin splashed her face with cold water and examined her reflection.

Hair? Short, brown, and tousled. Eyes? A little droopy from lack of real sleep, but still pure gold. Face? Neither a snarl nor a growl, but not happy. Meh, it would do. No sign of the monster in her dream; that was the important part.

Tip-toeing back into her parents' bedroom, Rin poked her head inside. Miraculously, James was still asleep. Good, she didn't feel like telling James about _her _nightmare; her poor little brother had suffered enough without knowing that his sister was only a dream away from becoming an unstoppable killing machine. Still, it wouldn't be long before James woke and Rin still had to make a few preparations.

Slipping downstairs, Rin saw the sky was only just beginning to lighten. She could hear Mary's heavy breathing coming from the guest room; the half-demon shuddered as she recalled Mary's gaping throat in her dream. Ugh, she didn't like Mary, but she didn't want her neighbor dead. She didn't want _anyone _dead!

Well, okay, crushing Fred Sanders' head had been kind of fun, but _still!_

Rin exited the house by the back door and made her way into the dawn. The clean sand was cool under her bare feet and the soft breeze was a balm to her heated brow. Rin breathed in the salty smell of the ocean, savoring the clean taste. With a pang, Rin realized that this would be her last morning tour of the home she had known all her life. Swallowing back a sigh, Rin ignored the squawk of seagulls and made her way to the meadow. Climbing the familiar hill, Rin beheld her father's shrine, bathed in the first sun rays of the morning.

"Father!" Rin fell to her knees, pressing her forehead against the smooth wood. "Was that you, Father? Did you call me?" Rin recalled the voice that had shouted her name, snapping her out of her nightmare. It had sounded something like Tomoko, though Rin knew it was probably just wishful thinking. For a moment, the young half-demon let herself believe it had indeed been her father calling her, his voice cradling her dream self as his wings had once wrapped her in safety in the waking world.

"What do I do, Father? I... I'm not sure." Rin's only answer was the early morning silence, broken only by the whisper of the waves against the shore. With a sigh, the half-demon pushed herself to her feet and bowed.

"_Sayonara, chichiue desu. _I'm sure you know that James and I have to leave now. Tell Mother and Henry that I'll take care of him. I'll try to come back soon. Farewell."

Backing away from Tomoko's grave, Rin turned and bolted for the house. She was thankful for her speed; she wanted to finish her preparations before either Mary or James woke up. Reaching the back door, Rin tip-toed back upstairs to her room. Her ears twitched as she noted that bother her brother and neighbor were still fast asleep. Opening her closet, Rin grabbed her father's special satchel and knotted the thick cord through the belt loops in her shorts. She grabbed a change of clothes, a few sets of under garments, the heirloom left by her father and a pair of sandals. Carrying the bundle of clothing downstairs, Rin made for the kitchen.

Rin had just finished her tasks when James shuffled into the kitchen, still rubbing his eyes.

"Rin? What are you doing?" he mumbled.

"Just finished packing, I'm afraid."

"Packing?" James blinked in confusion. With a sigh, Rin knelt down and put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Afraid so. Apparently, the bank owns our house now and they want us out."

"But... it's _our _house."

"I know that. But you and I are the only ones who do. Now, we have to go live with our aunts."

"We have aunts?"

"Apparently. I never heard of them before. Did Mother mention sisters to you?" James shook his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Listen, go get dressed and get ready to go. Pack as many clothes as you can and if you take any toys or pictures or anything like that, hide them."

"Why?" James's eyes were wide.

"Because I have a bad feeling about this and I trust my instincts. Go do that and I'll make us some toast for breakfast."

Rin reached for the bread, only to be stopped by James's voice.

"Rin?"

"What?"

"Will our aunts be mad if I bring my toys?" Rin glanced back at James, trying to keep her voice light.

"All I know is that even though they're family, I don't trust them yet. They may have different rules than Mother and _keifu-san_ and I'd rather them not take anything away from you if I can help it. But that's between us, right?" James didn't smile back, but he nodded in agreement with his sister's words.

"Ten minutes then. And I'll try not burn anything."

This time, James managed a half-smile.  
******************************************************************************************************************************

"Well, you two be good and be sure to write. Oh, I'll miss you." Rin rolled her eyes as Mary hugged James goodbye. Frankly, the half-demon was fed up with her neighbor's pitiful attempts at comfort; if she _really _wanted to help, she'd have stood behind Rin to convince Fred to make Rin James's guardian.

Speaking of the smarmy lawyer, Rin could see him shuffling impatiently by the driver's side of his car. For some reason, he had been elected to deliver the siblings to their new home and Rin was debating whether or not she should spend the ride kicking the driver's seat. Nah, she decided as James pulled away from Mary and took Rin's hand, no need to focus on the slime-ball. She had to concentrate on keeping James safe.

"Take care, dears," Mary called as Rin led James to the car. James paused, staring at the house on last time.

"I don't want to leave," he whispered to his sister.

"That makes two of us," Rin replied.

"Hurry up! I want to get there before evening!" was Fred's opinion.

"_Damare, kono yarou_," Rin muttered. She hefted James's suitcase into the trunk as James climbed into the backseat. Shutting the trunk, Rin held out her arms and retracted her wings. The membranes folded under her arms as neatly as window shades, leaving only a row of bony spikes on the undersides of her arms. Slipping into the car beside James, both brother and sister watched their home fade away as Fred drove them out of the driveway. Sitting back in her seat, Rin smiled as James snuggled up next to her. The little boy was wearing the suit he had worn to their parents' memorial service; Rin guessed that Mary had encouraged him to make the best impression on his new guardians as he could.

Somehow, though, Rin doubted it would matter. She had spoken truly when she told James she had a bad feeling about their aunts. Seriously, it had never occurred to them that they might have relatives, especially if their father's second wife had died after having a baby? Would they have never wondered about their sister? Wouldn't curiosity have encouraged them to seek out their long-lost family? Fred had said that her aunts (whatever the hell their names were; Rin didn't remember) were willing to take the two of them in right away. Not exactly the attitude for a pair of hermits, but then why not make the effort to find their sister sooner?

Okay maybe there was an explanation of some sort. Rin guessed she would find out when she and James arrived. For now, though, Rin wanted to take no chances.

"How long of a ride?" Rin asked. Fred glared at the half-demon in the review mirror.

"About two hours. I suggest you follow your brother's example."

Rin glanced down at James. The little boy had nodded off against his sister's arm, his breathing deep and even. Rin smiled, her urge to growl at the lawyer quickly gone. Perhaps James had moved past having nightmares. The half-demon leaned her head against her baby brother's. Her own eyes closed and she drifted into a light doze.  
******************************************************************************************************************************

"There it is." Rin and James stirred as Fred pulled the car around a curb and began to slowly trundle up a hill.

"You're joking," Rin said, pulling James closer to her. "No way anyone could live _here._"

"Rin, is that our new house?" James asked.

"I guess," the half-demon muttered.

The whole of her aunts' property was surrounded by a thick stone wall. Grass pushed against the stones and a few dandelions had sprouted against the outer rocks. But on the other side of the stone wall, there was nothing. The whole hill was nothing but dirt and rocks and dead leaves. A rusty car was parked to one side of the lawn and a rotting wood shed faced it. A wrought iron table and chairs, also rusted, were set in the middle of a lawn by a tree. Despite the summer season and the life bursting in the country, the tree was completely bare; not even a hint of green bloomed on its branches. The branches swayed slightly in the breeze, skeletal fingers that seemed to wave any and all away. Were it only that simple...

But it was the house that captured the siblings' attention. While Rin would never have called her family's seaside cottage a manor, it had been a warm and welcoming place. Henry himself had often touched up the cottage's white paint (usually accompanied by his eager little boy) and Miranda had made sure to keep the porch and window sills decorated with bright flowers whenever she could. Not much, but pleasant.

This house, on the other hand, was nothing more than a hunk of splintery wood. The windows were filthy and the roof had worn patches. The whole structure leaned to one side, as if wearied by its existence.

"I admit, the house could use some fixing up," Fred mused, following the wide path through up the hill.

"More like a good tearing down," Rin muttered. Next to her, James shifted uncomfortably.

"The house looks like it's frowning," he said. Rin tilted her head and had to admit that between the blackened windows and the curved and worn front step, the house really _did _look like it was unhappy. Yeah well, Rin wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of living here either.

As the car rumbled to a stop, the front door flew open. Two middle-aged women strode out into the pitiful excuse for a front lawn. They were, Rin could tell, sisters, though they differed quite a bit. One was short, stubby-limbed and fat with a vapid expression on her doughy face. The other woman was tall and bony, her face pinched in a scowl and her long fingers tapping her prominent hips. Still they both had the same shade of auburn hair, the same pallid skin and the same granite eyes that, even at a distance, gave off no warmth.

James, at a loss for words, shrank against his sister at the sight of his new guardians. Rin felt her ears tilt backwards as the scent coming off the two women's skin crept up her sensitive nose. The half-demon shuddered; her aunts smelled like thick talcum powder, sickly sweet perfume, and heavy sweat. Lovely.

"Alright, your aunts are waiting for you. Out." Fred stopped the car and eyed the siblings. "I did my bit. Now away with you."

"But-" James started to say.

"I said go. This is your home now, so make the most of it." Rin glared at the lawyer as she opened her door.

"If you value your life, you'll help James and I leave this place together. Because I promise you that when my uncle finds out about this, you're gonna wish you'd never brought us here."

Fred raised his eyebrows at the young half-demon. "I hope that wasn't a threat, young lady. It won't bode well for whatever case you think you have."

"It's a warning. Trust me, when I threaten you, you'll know it," Rin spat. "C'mon, James."

The little boy obediently followed his sister, lugging his suitcase. Behind them Fred wheezed his car away and trundled back down the hill. James clutched his sister's clawed hand as the two of them met their aunts' cold eyes.

"Well, aren't you two a sight?" the tall skinny woman said. Her voice was as cold as her eyes and the words slid greasily out of her mouth and past her over-sized teeth.

"Nice to meet you too," Rin replied, rolling her eyes. Oh yeah, this was off to a _great _start. With a glare, the tall woman jabbed a bony finger at the house.

"Inside, both of you! This instant."

"Ugh, children," the fat woman muttered, scratching at a mole on the side of her nose. James swallowed nervously as the group headed inside. He attempted a smile at the woman as he spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Auntie-"

"Shut up, boy! You'll speak when you're spoken to!" the tall woman scolded as the four of them entered the cramped kitchen.

"Shut up yourself! Don't speak to James like that!" Rin snapped as James glanced nervously up at her.

"Mind your tongue, you little monster," the woman shot back.

"Rin's not a monster," James piped up, squeezing his sister's hand. "She's nice."

"You be silent, you little wretch!" James gasped in shock, shrinking against Rin's side. The half-demon's ears tilted flat against her head as she pushed James behind her.

"Speak to my brother like that again and I'll rip _your _tongues out."

Spiker jabbed a finger at her niece. "I warned you! Seeing as you're both willfully disobedient, neither one of you will receive dinner tonight."

"Now hold on-" Rin started, but was cut off by the fat woman.

"I told you this one would be difficult, Spiker."

"Nothing we can't handle with discipline, Sponge."

_Spike and Sponge? Who named you two? An idiot kitchen manager? _Rin was stopped from asking that question when Spiker spoke up again.

"Since you two have no choice but to remain here and since we have no choice, but to raise you, you both will earn your keep."

"Meaning what?" Rin growled, pulling her trembling brother close to her.

"You're not very clever, are you?" Spiker sneered at her niece. "If you want to share what we have, you'll earn it through your work."

"And if we don't?" Rin scowled.

"My, you really must really want to be punished," Sponge noted. "Fine, then. No breakfast for you either."

"You can't-"

"You, boy!" Spiker had turned her full attention to James.

"I'm James, Auntie-"

"That suitcase of yours. What's in it?" James glanced up at his sister before swallowing and speaking in a voice barely above a whisper,

"Rin said to only bring clothes."

"That I did," the half-demon affirmed, still seething. "And a good thing too."

"Humph. Let's get on thing straight now, boy," Spiker stated, glaring at James. "No toys! Stupid little distractions, they are, and you'll be too busy anyway."

"That's right. And we expect you to work as well, girl!" Sponge added.

"Rin. My name's Rin. Look, James has had enough for one day. Could he go up to bed while we have a private word?"

Slightly taken aback, Spiker nonetheless nodded and turned to James. "The attic, boy. Both you and your... sister will be sleeping there."

James looked up at Rin, who nodded at him.

"Go on up. I'll be there soon." Silent and still shaking, James trotted over to the nearby staircase and vanished up to the second floor. Rin heard his light footfalls above and heard him open and shut a door. Good, now she could say what was on her mind.

"Well, speak your piece!" Rin bared her fangs at Spiker's words, eyes little more than slits.

"You had no right to speak to James or to me like that. I get that you don't want us here. Fine, let us leave. I'll take James and-"

"I think not!" Sponge said. Rin started in surprise.

"What?"

"You're staying _here_. You and the boy are staying _here_," Spiker clarified.

"_Why? _You don't want us here! Let me take care of James and-"

"Not another word, girl! Keep it up and neither of you will eat for a week!"Sponge snapped.

"You can't do that," Rin growled. Raising her her clawed hands, she hissed,

"If you have a fraction of a brain between you-"

"Raise one filthy claw against us, half-breed, and you'll never see your wretched brother again," Spiker said softly. Almost automatically, Rin's hands dropped to her sides as her aunt give her a cruel smirk.

"I knew that would get you to listen. And listen you will, to both of us."

"That's right," Sponge said, bobbing her head on her thick neck. "Either that or we'll make sure you're sent away and kept away from that boy for as long as we live."

"You... you can't..." Rin felt herself wilt, the idea of her poor little brother dragged away for her burned in the back of her mind. Considering how the lawyer who was supposed to be on _her _side felt about her, Rin had little doubt such a thing could come to pass. Hell, Fred Sanders was probably _counting _on it!

"Then we can count on you being an obedient girl from now on?" Spiker asked.

Rin glared her aunts, grinding her fangs. Oh, she would have given anything to rip them to shreds right here and now. But if she did...

_They must have been speaking to that goddamn lawyer. He probably told them I was dangerous and if I prove him right... and damn them for using James against me!_

"Well, girl? Speak up!" Taking a deep breath, Rin met Spiker's granite gaze.

"The roof."

"What about the roof?"

"It's missing some shingles. I can repair it; I know how. But I want you to give James breakfast tomorrow."

The two women shared a glance, obviously debating if a sturdy roof was worth some eggs and toast for a little boy. Finally, Spiker nodded.

"Re-shingle the whole roof, girl, and your brother gets breakfast."

"Do a good job and you might even get lunch," Sponge added.

_Yeah right. _"Very well. I'll let James know." Rin stalked upstairs, Spiker's last words following her.

"I suggest you two get to bed. Your day starts when the sun rises."

"I figured as much, _Baita Oba-san._"

Rin darted upstairs before her aunts could ask for a translation.  
******************************************************************************************************************************

The splintery door creaked open as Rin pushed it open. The half-demon sniffed the drafty room, shuddering as the scent of mildew and dust hit her full-on. Nice of her aunts to actually do some of the household chores themselves! She turned to face James, who was seated on the single wrought-iron bed, fingering the rough woolen blanket.

"Good news. I got you breakfast tomorrow," Rin said, giving her brother a cocky grin. Instead of returning the expression, James just raised his eyes to meet those of his sister and Rin felt her heart lurch at the utter despair on the little boy's face.

"What did we do?" he asked softly.

"Hey now, we didn't do anything." Rin crossed the rough wooden floor and sat down next to James on the bed. "Spiker and Sponge, they're bad people. Anyone with a brain can see that."

"But ...they're our family and they were so mean to us." James looked down at the blanket again.

"Yeah, I know," Rin sighed. "But they can say whatever they want. We don't have to listen." James peered up at Rin again.

"Like when people said bad things about you?"

"I... _hai. _Just like that." James threw his arms around his big sister, squeezing her tightly.

"I still think you're the best sister in the entire world." Hugging James back, Rin managed a laugh.

"Well, thank you, James-chan. And you are- without a doubt- the world's greatest little brother." Rin flopped back onto the bed, dragging James with her and running her claws over his back affectionately. For the first time in days, James giggled, his laughter sweeter to Rin's ears than any piece of music.

"Rin, that tickles! Stop!"

"Nope! I caught you and I'll keep you!"

"I got you too!" James declared, his small fingers tracing the edges of Rin's ears.

"Nooo! Not the ears!"

"Now _I _caught you!"

The two siblings' mirth was cut short at the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. James hunkered down Rin's arms. Rin sat stock still, hardly daring to breathe. Not that she was afraid of the foul-smelling women she was supposedly related to, but because she didn't want James exposed to them any more than he had to be. Thankfully, the footsteps retreated further down the hall and a door slammed shut. Rin sighed with relief.

"It's okay, James-chan. They're getting ready for bed. And we should too, since we apparently have to be up early."

"Oh, okay," James sighed. "I wish breakfast wasn't so far away though."

"Oh, that reminds me, I have a surprise for you."

"What's that, Rin?" The half-demon grinned.

"Close your eyes, James." The little boy obeyed, resisting the urge to open them as his sister rustled about the room.

"When can I open my eyes?"

"Go ahead." James did and gasped at the sight. Rin was seated on the floor, grinning proudly. Spread out before her were four sandwiches, two apples and a thermos of lemonade, still cold and dripping with condensation. Two paper plates, plastic cups, and a small pile of napkins completed the scene.

"Surprised?"

"Rin, how did you...?"

"Come and eat first. I'll explain in a little bit."

Considering that James had barely touched food since the death of his mother and father, the little boy needed no second bidding. And Rin had to admit that she was quite famished as well. And so, with lavender twilight spilling through the sagging window above them, Rin and James enjoyed their picnic dinner. Rin watched her famished brother eagerly biting into the sandwiches (turkey and swiss cheese with lettuce, his favorite) and sipping the lemonade that had been left over from their parents' memorial. Rin held off on biting into her own second sandwich before offering it to James.

"Here. Take this one too. You must be starving."

"But what you?"

"Meh, I can always hunt. Go on, take it. You've lost enough weight as it is." James took his sister's sandwich, asking,

"So, how _did _you get the food in here without Auntie Spiker and Auntie Sponge knowing?" Rin grinned and held up her father's satchel, pulling the cord free from her shorts.

"In this," she answered. James nibbled his sandwich, brow wrinkling in confusion.

"But it's so small." Indeed, the bag nestled perfectly in the half-demon's hand. Rin set the tiny cloth satchel on the floor and pointed at it.

"Try picking it up." James reached out and tried to lift the little bag, but the satchel wouldn't budge.

"It's... heavy."

"Look closely at it, James-chan. Tell me what you see."

James leaned forward and squinted at the bag. Rin watched him and after a few minutes saw her brother tense and gasp. She grinned, knowing what James was seeing: the tiny satchel had become a carrying case that a could only be worn slung across the back. Picking up the satchel, Rin slipped the cord back through her belt loops.

"It's a special bag made by a kitsune tribe."

"Kitsune?"

"Fox demons. They're masters of illusion. This bag was my father's; he got it as a reward for helping out the tribe back before I was born. This little bag can actually hold as much as a good-sized suitcase. That's why I only had you pack a few things. I have more of your things in here, including some extra toys and some of our photo albums. No one's taking them from us."

James's eyes shone as he gazed up at his sister. "So, we're always ready to leave?"

"That's right," Rin said firmly. "And we're going to leave here, James-chan. I promise! It'll take a little time, but we _will_ leave here."

"I know we will, Rin."

"Good. You go get ready for bed while I clean up here." James trotted out of the room while Rin swept the remnants of their dinner back into her bag. She could dump it in the garbage cans some time tomorrow, most likely while her aunts were being idle. The half-demon clenched her claws. Oh, Spiker and Sponge were going to _pay _one day. And Rin was going to take the utmost delight in hearing them beg for mercy!

"Where are you going to sleep?" James asked with a yawn as he climbed into bed. Rin looked up as she watched her brother wrap himself in the rough blanket. She gave a half-hearted shrug and sat down, propping herself against the brick wall.

"Don't tell those two, but they did me a favor. I never sleep on my back. I'm actually fine with this." James yawned again and reached under his pillow. Rin watched as he pulled a small folded paper out from under it and cradle it in his hands.

"Your travel book?" she asked.

"Mum and Dad gave it to me," James murmured.

"I remember." Rin looked at the floor, remembering too how she had been quite opposed to the idea of a family trip to New York. Remembering how she had snapped at her mother later that night. Remembering how tired her mother had been when trying to talk her into enjoying the trip.

"Rin?"

"Hmmm?" Rin looked back up at her brother.

"The rhino can't get us, can it?"

"No, of course not. It never will." James nodded and slid his travel book back under his pillow. Laying down, the little boy whispered,

"Good night, Rin."

"Good night, James. Sleep well." _As well as you can, little brother. Because you're going to need it.  
******************************************************************************************************************************_

_Was I surprised my aunts were that bad? Well, I wasn't exactly expecting much, but I sure as hell wasn't expecting... whatever you want to call Spiker and Sponge. Still, I wasn't taking any chances when it came to my little brother. Nothing would have been worth losing him._

_I just wish Spiker and Sponge hadn't figured that out._


	8. First Day

**Ch. 8**

_First day? Honestly, it went as well as I expected. Of course, I didn't expect anything other than a hard time.  
******************************************************************************************************************************_

The sound of pounding footsteps snapped Rin out of sleep a few seconds before the bedroom door slammed open. Rin leapt to her feet as Spiker and Sponge entered.

"So you're up," Spiker hissed. "About time. Sun-up was three minutes ago."

"Sorry. Left my alarm back home," Rin answered as James stirred awake and rubbed his eyes.

"You and the boy have two minutes to get downstairs ready to work," Sponge commanded.

"Or rather, you have two minutes to get to work on the roof." Spiker's horsey lips twisted into an (uglier) grin. "Unless you're re-thinking our bargain."

"Bargain?" James looked from his aunt to his sister and back again.

"Never mind," Rin said before turning back to Spiker. "Look, I'm ready to go. Give James some time to get ready, okay?"

"Humph." Spiker gathered her robe about her like a queen and straightened her blue head warp like a crown. "Hurry up." She and her sister stalked out of the room as James got out of bed and grabbed Rin's hand.

"Rin?"

"Don't worry." Rin knelt down and grasped James's shoulder. "Like I said, I got you breakfast. The hags just want me to re-shingle the roof in exchange for it, that's all. Get dressed and meet me downstairs okay."

"Okay," the little boy agreed. Rin left the room and made her way down the splintery stairs. The half-demon growled; had _everything _in her aunts' house gone to ruin or were the two women just too lazy to actually take care of their home? Rin wouldn't put it past Spiker and Sponge to refuse to lift a finger if they were willing to enslave their niece and nephew.

"About time," was the greeting she received from Spiker. Rin rolled her eyes as she stepped into the kitchen. Her aunts were sipping hot cups of tea and sharing a plate of store-bought cinnamon rolls. Rin's nostrils twitched; while she wasn't a fan of sweets, the cinnamon rolls did smell appetizing. Then again, she hadn't eaten much these past few days before, so anything would smell good at this point.

_Focus_ she told herself. _Fix the roof and grab a bird or two. _

"Right," the half-demon said. "I take it the materials for fixing the roof are outside?"

"You'll find what you need in the shed," Sponge said through a mouthful of tea and pastry.

Rin raised an eyebrow at Spiker and Sponge. "Er, pardon my asking, but why buy materials to fix the roof if you weren't going to do it?"

"Not your business, half-demon," Spiker snapped. "You and your brother will do what you're told and not a question from either of you." The thin woman waved her hand at her niece. "Your brother's breakfast is on the table. And as your Aunt Sponge and I have said, if your work is acceptable, you will receive a small lunch."

Rin glanced behind her at the kitchen counter. A single piece of bread sat forlornly on a chipped plate alongside a glass of water.

"That's it? We had a deal!" Rin flexed her claws, wishing she could rake them over Spiker's flesh and wipe that superior look off the old hag's face.

"Another word and the deal will be off the table," Spiker snapped. "And I can always put in a call to our lawyer if I think you're threatening me."

"That's-" Rin sighed as she heard James enter the room, "-not necessary."

"Good. You, boy!"

"Yes, Auntie Spiker?" James asked softly.

"You'll be working outside. You're to rake the leaves, pick up any trash, and chop some firewood. Afterwards, you can both clean the living room. Understand?"

"We understand," Rin said, speaking for both of them.

"Then get to work. We'll be watching." Both Spiker and Sponge swept out of the kitchen.

"And wash the plates while you're at it," Sponge added, waddling after Spiker.

"Whatever," Rin muttered before turning to James. "Hanging in there, James-chan?"

"I guess." James was already nibbling at the bread. "I just wish we could go home."

"Yeah, me too." Rin picked up her aunts' plates, tempted to smash them to pieces. With a roll of her amber eyes, she dumped the plates into the sink.

"What did Auntie Spiker mean when she said she would call the lawyer?" James asked, finishing his bread.

_Dammit! _"Heard that, huh?" Rin asked. James nodded, eyes not leaving his sister's face.

"Well, it's nothing to worry about. So long as we don't annoy the hags too much." Rin jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards the stairs.

"The lawyer won't take you away, will he?" James asked, drinking the last of his water and taking his plate to the sink.

"Nah. It's an empty threat. He can't do anything to me." _So long as I behave, as the hags put it. _"C'mon, let's get to work."

The two siblings stepped out into the dead yard, blinking in the early-morning sun. Rin led James around the side of the house where a decrepit shed sagged and threw open the door.

"Oh, nice," she said. A bright blue wheelbarrow, emblazoned with the word "TOYS" in bright red paint was leaning against one wall. Said toy chest was stuffed full of rakes, shovels, and buckets, all the necessary equipment for yard work. Rin spied fresh tiles and several packs of nails stacked against the other wall. With a roll of her eyes, the half-demon grabbed her roofing material while James grasped the wheelbarrow's splintery handles.

"Do you think Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker played with these when they were little?" he asked.

"Who knows? Would explain something." Rin followed James out of the shed. "You gonna be okay while I fix the roof?"

James nodded. "I helped Mum and Dad rake leaves last fall. I can do this."

_Hai, but the rake you used wasn't as big as you were, James-chan. _"Alright. Give me a call if you need help."

"Okay."

Rin watched her little brother push the wheel barrow over to the tree, the cart wobbling slightly under James's small hands. With a sigh, the young half-demon jumped up, grabbed the edge of the roof and nimbly swung herself up just as her aunts came outside. They both glanced up as Rin laid out her supplies.

"Not a single tile out of place, girl," Spiker called.

"Trust me, I've done this before!" _Unlike some people. _

The young half-demon began her task of inspecting the tiles, seeking out the ones that had holes. Finding one, she ripped it out with her claws and tossed it aside. Pulling a fresh tile from the box, she set it in place and, with a few sweeps with her brush, smeared the edges with tar. With a satisfied grin, the half-demon surveyed her work. Straight and sturdy and, if she sealed the edges of every tile- old _and _new- watertight. Let the old hags complain _then! _Of course, they probably would, but Rin would deal with that later.

A familiar caw snapped Rin out of her thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye, Rin spied a decent-sized seagull circling above her before rather stupidly landing on the chimney. The bird folded its wings and regarded the young half-demon with beady eyes. Before it could utter another squawk, Rin darted forward, snatched the seagull by the neck and gave it a jerk. The bird's neck snapped and its head fell back against Rin's fist. With an eager grin, Rin tore the feathers from the seagulls body and sank her fangs into the juicy meat.

Hmmm, perhaps she should offer to fix the roof more often.  
******************************************************************************************************************************

"Have you finished yet?" Rin poked her head down to find Spiker glaring at her. Or rather, she _guessed _her aunt was glaring at her. It was hard to tell with the massive sunglasses obscuring most of the old woman's face. Rin ran a hand through her hair, freeing the last few feathers caught in the light brown strands.

"Only been an hour, but yeah, I'm almost done. Just need to set one more tile, actually." Rin hoped she was able to keep the disdain out of her voice.

"Boy, what's taking so long with the leaves? Hurry up!" Rin looked up from the last tile in time to see James look up.

"I'm almost done," Auntie Spiker," he called.

"I didn't ask you to talk back. Do it again and you'll be sorry!"

With a growl, Rin jumped down from the roof, landing lightly between her brother and her aunts.

"One word out of you, half-demon and the two of you can go without lunch _and _dinner!" Rin curled her lips back from her fangs at Spiker, but said nothing as James trotted up to her.

"I suggest the two of you get back to work right now if you want an evening meal," Sponge snapped. "As of now, I don't see any point in giving lunch to a couple of mouthy brats."

"Hold on-"

"Chop the wood now!" Spiker snarled, sweeping back to her rusty lawn chair. Rin flexed her claws a few times before leading James to the woodpile.

"I'm sorry, Rin," James whispered.

"Hey." Rin paused and knelt down in front of her brother. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong, understand?" James gave a half-hearted nod, eyes still downcast. Rin bit her lip, wishing she knew a way to make this nightmare seem a little more bearable to her baby brother.

"Want me to show you how to chop wood like a samurai?"

James looked up at his sister, his brow furrowing. "Like a samurai?"

"_Hai. _Come on, I'll show you." Rin led her brother to what was obviously the wood pile, seeing how that portion of the lawn was strewn with heavy logs and a thick piece of cement stuck into the ground. To complete the picture, there was a half-rusted chopper set against the cement. Quite the lovely sight indeed.

"Right. Now, back in the feudal era, when my grandfather was alive, the samurai in training would have to perform chores for their masters. Preparing food, cleaning their homes, and chopping wood. What's more, chopping firewood helped the young samurai refine their sword techniques."

"Wow. Really?" Rin was relieved to see a small smile appear on her brother's face.

"Really. Watch." Rin set a piece of wood on the cement and hefted the chopper a few times. Eyeing the wood, Rin struck the piece of wood in one swift motion. The wood parted into two even pieces, releasing a fine puff of dust.

"Can I try?" James asked, his face alight with interest.

"Hmm. The chopper's a little heavy, but..." Rin glanced at Spiker and Sponge, cocking her ears toward them. Both women were deep in conversation about how what it would be like to be Hollywood sensations like a couple of high school girls.

"Okay. I'll help you. But if you think about Mother and Henry-san tonight, don't tell them I let you do this."

James giggled, then bit his lip, his face a mix of emotions. Oops.

"Come one. Like this." Rin set another piece of wood on the cement and motioned James over. Wrapping her brother's small hands around the handle, Rin placed her own clawed hands over his and helped him lift the chopper.

"Okay. Just like _this._" Rin guided James's arms and helped him split the wood, which parted like butter under the hands of the siblings.

"Wow!"

"Not bad, James-chan. You'd make a good samurai."

"Can I try again?"

"You! You're here to work, not play!" Rin gritted her teeth as Spiker's screeching voice hit her ears.

"Better let me handle the wood, James-chan. Why don't you scout around and pick up any trash? I'll meet you inside, okay?"

"Okay." Rin watched as James began his chore before turning back to the wood. To hell with the chopper; Rin picked up a piece of wood and split it easily in her powerful hands, wishing she could do the same to the two old women not five feet away.  
******************************************************************************************************************************

By the time the sunset rolled around, the wood had been split and moved inside and the yard cleaned of any debris. Inside, Rin and James had dusted the entire living room and scrubbed the floors to a high gloss. Or rather, James had dusted and Rin had run a damp rag up and down the wooden floors of the house. Still, said floors were a lot cleaner than they had been that morning.

"Done?" she asked as James finished dusting what was probably the hundredth photograph of their aunts.

"Yes," James answered. "Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker sure have lots of pictures."

"Yeah, and they're all ugly," she whispered. James stifled a small laugh as the tell-tale sounds of footsteps were heard on the stairs. Down the two old women came, both dressed to the nines in sequined black dresses and feathered hats.

"Going somewhere?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow at her aunts' choice of clothing. Spiker's red-painted lips curled back from her horsey teeth in an all-too-familiar expression of disdain.

"We dress for dinner in this house," she announced, her voice so thick with pride you could cut it with a knife. "However, seeing as to how you won't be joining us, I suggest you retire."

"We finished the chores, Auntie Spiker," James said, his brown eyes hopeful. "We both worked hard."

"Meaning?" Sponge asked.

'Meaning I think we earned our dinner," Rin clarified.

"Oh, you think? How charming?" Both Spiker and Sponge tittered. "But seeing as to how you failed to clean the fireplace, I don't think you have earned your right to eat."

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"The fireplace is part of the living room, is it not, girl?"

"That type of job takes more time than we had today. We can clean it tomorrow."

"Then the next time you have a meal, it will be tomorrow." Spiker had by now dropped her good humor. "Get upstairs, the pair of you. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

"Please, may we-" James began.

"No you may not! And don't talk back again or you'll be sorry! Both of you!"

"Let's go, James-chan." Rin took her brother's hand and led him upstairs. "Old hags," she muttered.

"It's okay," James said softly. "I'm not that hungry."

"Yeah, right," Rin said with a small smile. "I can hear your stomach growling."

"Well I am a little hungry, but I'd rather go to sleep." Considering that James had been working harder today than he had in his life, Rin wasn't surprised.

"Okay. But go to the bathroom and do a sponge wash first. Trust me, it'll help," she said as the two entered their room.

"Okay." James grabbed his pajamas and toothbrush and tiptoed down the hall. With a sigh, Rin entered the siblings' room, leaned against the far wall and sank to the floor. While not exactly tired, the young half-demon did feel drained from trying to keep her aunts' attention on her and away from James. Still, if she was going to be the only one standing between Spiker and Sponge and her innocent brother, Rin decided it was time to do something she only did when truly desperate: think long and hard.

Crossing her legs, Rin rested an elbow on her knee and placed her cheek against her curled fist, closing her eyes. Okay, what had she learned about her aunts? Well, they were both high on the bitch scale; could probably give Angie a run for her money. Still, if Rin had to guess, she would guess that Spiker was the one to watch out for. Sponge, Rin decided, was more like Angie; both were more likely to spout out whatever angry thoughts that popped into their heads in the heat of emotion. Spiker, while just as likely to snap as her sister, could usually pull herself back. Her constant threats about contacting the bastard known as Fred Sanders was proof of that. And Rin had little doubt that Spiker would have nor problem taunting James as well, most likely using the little boy's raw grief over the death of his parents.

_Not like I miss them too. _Rin gritted her teeth; she could allow herself to mourn her mother and stepfather more freely when she and James were free of this hellhole.

_Once I turn seventeen, I can start the process to become James's guardian. The lawyer can protest, but Mary will vouch for me. She better or I'll know the reason why!_

A good plan, but could the two hold out? Rin knew she could take anything her aunts threw at her, but how long could James last as little more than a drudge? With a growl, Rin reached behind her and felt for the folded letter in her pocket. If she could somehow contact her uncle, Rin had little doubt that she and James would be free of her aunts (and heads would most certainly roll).

_If I am to contact my uncle, that would mean leaving James alone with the hags for a day or two. Sponge would just pile on extra work, but Spiker would probably take advantage of the situation. _Rin frowned; _would _Spiker be that cruel? Somehow, the half-demon knew the answer was yes. She didn't put it past Spiker to hurt James and claim that the little boy had "an accident." Or, Rin thought as a strain of high-pitched laughter drifted up from the kitchen, her aunts could claim that Rin's absence, however brief, meant that she would be a negligent guardian. Rin's plan to take James away would be foiled before it began and she could even be forced away from her brother as well, ensuring James would stay with Spiker and Sponge.

_But why? They can't stand us. So why are Spiker and Sponge so determined to keep us here? Or rather, to keep _James _here? _Rin didn't know, but she would find out, one way or another.

The door creaked open and James entered, ready for bed. Rin smiled, sitting up.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yes." James climbed into bed and wrapped himself tightly in the single woolen blanket. Rin watched as James reached beneath his pillow and drew out his beloved travel book, hugging the small brochure to his chest. "I think Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker are still downstairs though."

"Meh, they can stay there all night for all I care. But I guess we should go to sleep. For some reason, those two love the morning."

"Mum liked mornings too," James said, looking at the travel book.

"Yeah, I know. But she didn't pound everyone's doors down at the crack of dawn." No, Miranda Trotter preferred to savor the early mornings in peace, despite her daughter declaring that the morning was evil.

"Mum would make cinnamon rolls on winter mornings too," James added, no doubt thinking of the cinnamon rolls their aunts had so gleefully scarfed down that morning.

"Well, when we get out of here, we can make cinnamon rolls whenever you want," Rin replied, settling back against the rocky wall.

"Rin?"

"Hmm? What?"

"When we leave this house, can we go to New York?"

"Of course, James-chan. I promise." Rin sensed rather than saw her brother's smile and heard him yawn as he settled back against the limp pillow.

"Good night, Rin," James whispered.

"Good night, James-chan." Rin shut her eyes, relaxing as James's breathing became slow and even. Hopefully, no nightmare would invade James's dreams tonight.

There was enough of that during the day.  
******************************************************************************************************************************

_So that was the end of the first day. And I knew we had plenty of long days of chores and abuse ahead of us before we left the home of Spiker and Sponge._


	9. Small Victory

**Ch. 9**

_After that first day, the summer just kinda ran together. The next major event I can think of occurred near the middle of that August.  
~_

"Well, that's the last of it." Rin dumped the last of the firewood in the pile by the house. James followed her, carrying a smaller load of wood.

"Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker sure wanted a lot of firewood," the little boy observed.

"_Hai. _Strange for the summer."

"Maybe they get cold easily," James said. "Mum did."

"That would explain a lot," Rin muttered. To her brother, she added,

"C'mon, let's get you some water."

The sun beat down out of the blue sky as the siblings made their way to the well. In truth, Rin didn't mind the heat; in fact, she preferred it to any other weather. Still, she mused as she glanced up at the burning orb, what she wouldn't give to by soaring through the skies right now, with cool breezes stroking her cheeks and ruffling her hair.

Next to her, James was silent. Rin felt her heart twinge at the sight of her baby brother. Over the summer, James had grown thinner and paler, despite having to spend so much time outside doing chores. With his brown eyes usually downcast and his cheekbones quite prominent, James was looking more like a prisoner of war than the cheerful six-year-old he should have been. The half-demon eyed her brother's scraped hands and chipped nails; such minor injuries should come from furious play, not from being at the beck and call of two repulsive old women!

Reaching the well, Rin grabbed the old wooden bucket from the ground and pulled out two wooden dippers. Tossing the bucket down the stone tunnel, Rin listened to the splash. Seizing the old hemp rope attached to the bucket's handle, the young half-demon easily pulled the filled bucket up.

"Thirsty?" she asked.

"Yes," James replied, his eyes still clouded. Rin filled a dipper with water and handed it to James.

"What's wrong?" she asked, though '_What isn't wrong?' _might have been the better question.

Sipping some water, James answered,

"It's August."

"So it is," Rin replied, quaffing a mouthful of sweet well water. "Nothing really wrong with that, James-chan."

"It's just... last year, Mum and Dad took me shopping for school in August."

"Oh... right." Rin bit her lip and averted her eyes. She hadn't thought about school. In fact, she hadn't set foot in a schoolroom since she was nine and then only for the first day. Half-demons, while not outright _banned _from public education, weren't exactly welcome in schools. Well, that suited her just fine, thank you very much. As far as Rin was concerned, school was little more than legal torture.

James, though, had a different opinion. He had been so eager to start school and he flat-out loved to learn. Truly the scholar of the family, Rin thought with a slight smile. And she remembered how he had enjoyed readying for the next school year last August.

"Well, I'll have a talk with our so-called guardians tonight about getting you ready for school. Hey, maybe we can go shopping together." James's head shot up and he met his sister's eyes with pure eagerness.

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not?" Rin grinned at her brother's pure joy.

"But you hate town."

"True, but I'd give anything to get away from here for the day."

"Me too," James agreed.

"Get back to work, you two!" Spiker's shrill voice reached the siblings' ears from the shaded house. With a sigh, the half-demon slurped down the rest of her water and stood.

"C'mon, James. We'd best keep them in a good mood if we want to get you ready for school on time."

"Okay." James stood up and followed his sister. "Are you going out tonight, Rin?"

"Hmmm, maybe. Depends on how everything goes with the hags."  
******************************************************************************************************************************

Evening fell softly, as it usually did in the summer. And, as per usual, Spiker and Sponge were dressed to the nines as they attacked their dinner of roast beef and potatoes at the kitchen table. Rin felt her own stomach twist at the savory scent and saw James swallow slightly as he caught a glimpse of the small feast.

"Can we help you?" Spiker asked icily, her fork halfway to her painted lips.

"As a matter of fact, you can," Rin answered.

"Sorry, nothing left," Sponge sneered, cramming half a roasted potato into her thick mouth.

_Damn you to hell. _"I need a word with the two of you, if you don't mind." Rin nodded to James, who quietly backed out of the kitchen and padded upstairs.

"And if we _do _mind?" Spiker asked, eyeing her niece coldly.

"I'd say too bad, because this needs to be addressed." Rin watched as her gaunt aunt patted her lips with a linen napkin.

"Well, speak your piece, half-demon," she snapped. Gritting her fangs, Rin bit back a growl.

"James will have to start school again soon. We need to make sure he has all the supplies he needs and that he's properly registered."

"Oh do we, now?" Spiker asked, a note of amusement in her voice that Rin did not care for.

"_Hai, _we do. And I'd be happy to take him into town for the supplies he needs- notebooks, pencils, the like. And, if needs be, I'll take him by the school to make sure his name is down and all that."

"No," Spiker countered. "You will not."

"And why not?" Rin snapped. "Sorry to break it to you, but James has to attend school. You insisted on being his guardians, so you're responsible for his education, both of you."

"We are," Sponge replied. "And we've decided the boy will be home educated."

"What?" Rin's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"Whatever is the matter?" Spiker asked, still in that same mocking tone. "Have you something against a child being taught at home?"

"No! _I _was homes educated." _Obviously I was. No school would let me stay for more than a week at most._

"Then you should be perfectly fine with the practice," Sponge said.

"I am, when it works. You know, when there's actual _schooling _going on. Something I doubt you're going to do."

"How we educate your brother is not your concern, girl," Spiker snapped, the amusement gone from her voice.

"Uh, I think it is. And here's something else to consider: the government allows kids to be taught at home, but they'll get suspicious if James isn't able to pass any exams when he's ready for secondary education."

"_If _he goes for secondary education," Spiker said. "Goodness, why does everyone make a fuss about going to a university? With the discipline we're instilling in him, he'll be able to get a good maintenance job as soon as he comes of age."

"That's right," Sponge agreed. "You should be thanking us. He'll be able to make some money right away."

"Did you ever consider that perhaps James would _want _to continue his education? He's extremely bright and loves school."

"What he wants- and what _you _want, girl- are unimportant. This discussion is over. We've informed our lawyer about our decision and it is final. Now begone and stop bothering us." Spiker waved a dismissive hand at the young half-demon. "That is, unless you'd like us to make another call to our lawyer?"

Rin knew she had lost. With a growl, she swept upstairs and into the room she shared with her brother. James was seated on his bed, his New York City travel book open in his hands. He looked up as his sister entered the room, face falling as he noticed his angry expression.

"Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker aren't going to let me go to school, are they?" he asked in a flat tone. With a sigh, Rin plopped down onto the wooden floor.

"No, James, they aren't. And yes," she added, meeting her brother's brown eyes with her own golden orbs. "I'm going out tonight."  
******************************************************************************************************************************

The night sky was clear and endless, broken only by twinkling stars. Rin sat against the stone wall, her pointed ears twitching this way and that as she listened to her aunts sleep. Judging by their snores, Spiker and Sponge were likely deep in whatever passed as dreams in their twisted minds. With a decisive nod, the young half-demon rose and tiptoed to the bedroom door. As she pushed it open, James stirred and sleepily opened his eyes.

"Rin?"

"Shh, James, go back to sleep. I'll be back long before morning." Rin smiled at her brother before slipping out into the hall and down the stairs. Still listening, Rin carefully edged open the kitchen door and closed it carefully behind her. Breathing in lungfuls of sweet summer air, Rin turned away from the house and began running down the hill. Her powerful legs carried her away from her aunts' property so fast that the surrounding land became a blur. But the half-demon kept running until she was sure she was a good distance away from the house. Barreling into an open field and past a paddock full of sleepy cows, Rin held out her arms and let her wings spring free. One leap and she was sky-bound, the air currents carrying up up and over the countryside.

Despite the situation, Rin couldn't help the laugh that burbled up from her throat. Shuddering with joy, Rin allowed herself to free fall before spinning rapidly and recovering seconds before she hit the ground. Swooping back into the velvety sky, the young half-demon wished she could fly fast and free like this forever. But no, she had a mission to complete and, Rin had to admit, she was looking forward to it.

Circling over the deserted village, Rin spotted her target. Fittingly enough, it was the primary school that she so despised and James so badly missed. Angling her wings, Rin dropped from the sky and landed lightly on the roof. Leaning over the building's edge, Rin gouged her claws into the brick and began to climb down the side of the school wall. She could only imagine what kind of a figure she looked like in the dark; with her half-folded wings and golden eyes, any wandering villages would probably run screaming for the nearest policeman. And while that image was certainly funny, Rin had no desire to be spotted.

_Let's see, where is it? The room furthest to the left? No, that's the bottom form; James's classroom from last year. We need the actual first form, I think. Although would it technically be second form? Meh, I can always come back. _True, this would be harder when school was in session, but Rin was always up for a little challenge.

Oh, there it was. Reaching the window she sought, the half-demon grabbed the upper windowsill and yanked. It slid upward like silk and Rin slipped inside. Standing up, the young half-demon glanced around at the tidy row of desks and the glossy blackboard. Rins's eyes narrowed as memories came flooding back.  
******************************************************************************************************************************

_"Why is the freak allowed to be here?" Angie whispered, pitching her voice so that the teacher couldn't hear. Seven-year-old Rin scowled, running her claws along her desk. Pushing her textbooks aside, the little half-demon slumped forward at her desk. God, she was bored. First day of school opr not, she wanted nothing more than to be away from these people._

_"Rin, sit up, please and finish your math sheet," the teacher (whatever her name was) called, sparking a snicker of laughter from the class._

_"I am finished. I finished ages ago," Rin answered, holding up the completed worksheet._

_"Well, then review it, please. i don't like you just doing nothing."_

_"Yeah, right," Rin muttered. In other words, the teacher didn't trust her not to attack anyone. And had she ever actually tried to do anything like that? No!_

_"Don't worry," Angie whispered to her friends. "My mum said half-demons shouldn't be allowed in schools. She'll get kicked out tomorrow."_

_"Not soon enough, Angie," Rin muttered._

_"Miss Brown!" Angie called. Oh, yeah, that was the teacher's name.,_

_"Yes, Angie?"_

_"Rin is bothering me. She keeps glaring at me. I think she's going to do something bad." Angie turned her smug face towards Rin.._

_"Rin, control yourself or I'll have to send you to the Headmaster."_

_"I haven't done anything!'_

_"Well, see you don't, then." _

_"Whatever," Rin muttered. She sighed; the end of this stupid first day really couldn't come soon enough.  
******************************************************************************************************************************_

Shaking her head, Rin forced the memories away with a growl. Yanking her special kitsune-made bag from her shorts, the young half-demon placed it on the one of the desks and began hunting through the classroom. Throwing open one of the back cabinets, Rin grinned in triumph. Piles of textbooks, stacked neatly according to subject. Perfect. Rin grabbed one of each textbook; let's see, math, history, language arts, science and ahh, a a small paper workbook companion for each text. Hmm, anything else? Rin titled her head looking around the classroom again.

Oh, she knew! Hunting about, Rin discovered some art supplies in one of the upper cabinets. Grabbing a thick stack of construction paper and an unopened box of crayons, Rin stuffed them into her bag along with the books. Perfect. Alright, time to get out of here. Before she left, Rin paused to run a finger over one particular desk. Though it had been re-varnished, the ghosts of ten small claw marks still lingered. With a small chuckle, Rin slid out of the window and flew away, leaving behind old memories and a few less supplies than the school ordered.  
******************************************************************************************************************************

Rin made sure she landed a fair distance away from her aunts' house. Just as when she departed, she arrived back to the house on foot. True, Spiker and Sponge weren't awake to see her fly, but on the off chance that they woke up and saw her flying away from the house or if they got wind of the fact that a shadowy form was seen flying close by their home, they were sure to get suspicious. If by some chance Spiker and Sponge got a glimpse of her running to or away from the house, she could just claim she was restless. Either way, the fact that she had wings would be kept secret.

Carefully slipping back into the kitchen, Rin shut the door behind her and turned her ears upwards. From the sound of it, Sponge was snoring into her pillow and Spiker was moaning in her sleep. Lovely.

Well, never mind. The two old hags might think the subject of James's education was closed, but as far as Rin was concerned, the subject, like James's schooling, would continue.  
******************************************************************************************************************************

The following evening found both James and Rin tromping back to the house, tired and hungry. James had been mostly silent throughout the day, obviously dwelling on the fact that he was forbidden from going to school this year. Rin hadn't pressed him to talk, preferring instead to let Spiker and Sponge think they had won this particular battle. This turned out to be a wise move, as both women were waiting for their niece and nephew when the two arrived inside.

"I see you've finished your chores on time, for once," Spiker trilled, her plucked eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Auntie Spiker," James murmured, casting a fearful glance at his aunt.

"Well, for that, there's a bit of dinner waiting for you." Sponge gestured to two small plates of leftover roast beef and potatoes on the counter. "You can get water from the sink upstairs."

"Thank you, Auntie Sponge," James replied.

"Feeling generous, I see," Rin noted.

"Mind yourself, girl. We can always take it away," Spiker shot back.

"Fine. We'll leave." Rin retrieved both plates and carried them upstairs, James at her heels.

"Why don't you grab us some water, James-chan? I'll set the plates out," Rin suggested.

"Okay." James made for the bathroom while Rin set the plates of cold beef and potatoes on the floor. With a smile, she reached into the special bag she carried, she pulled a few of the textbooks out and set them on the floor. Sitting back, she waited for James to come back and see them.

Rin smiled as her little brother entered the room and beheld the schoolbooks. Pushing the door closed, the little boy darted over to his sister and knelt beside her, setting the two chipped cups of water aside. His food forgotten, James reached for the language arts text and workbook, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Hope you don't mind if school starts a little early this year."

"Rin, where did you get these books?" James asked.

"From the school in town, of course."

"The school in town?" James looked up at his sister. "You didn't steal them, did you?"

"I didn't _steal _them, James-chan. I _borrowed _them. Schools always have extra books on hand; I just grabbed a few of the extras and I'll put them back at the end of year. Simple as that. Besides, little brother, that school _owes _me." Rin was cut off as James threw his arms around Rin's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much!"

"Hey it was nothing," Rin replied, hugging him back. "Oh, got you some crayons and paper too. Figured you'd want those too."

"Yes please. May I use them now?"

"Why don't you eat first?" Rin pushed the plate of beef and potatoes towards James. "Then you can color all you want before bed."

With a grin, James set about his food. True the beef and vegetables were cold, but that didn't bother either him or Rin. In fact, Rin was willing to bet that nothing was going to bother her brother for the rest of the night.

For now, that was enough.  
~

_So, yeah, that was one victory over Spiker and Sponge. But it was a small one compared to what would happen later. Still, for what I was able to for James, I was happy._


	10. From the Heart

**Ch. 10**

_Christmas, on the whole, never really interested me. Some fat guy in red could never give me what I really wanted anyway. But this year was different. This year, I had to make a holiday out of nothing.  
~_

Winter came with the fierceness of a pack of wolves. The fall season had barley arrived before the air turned bitterly cold and everything that tried to grow on the hill shriveled and died. Everything seemed to be covered in a layer of frost and there was no relief from the constant drafts that blew into Rin and James's room.

"Might get some snow tonight," Rin mused, tying the window shutters shut with an old piece of string she'd stolen from the kitchen.

"Do you think we'll get snowed in and won't be able to leave the house?" James asked. He was sitting on his bed, wrapped up in his one blanket. Though it was made of wool, the blanket was threadbare and, judging by James's pale face, nowhere as warm as it should have been.

"Maybe. Don't think that'll stop Spiker and Sponge from forcing us to dig the way out."

"Probably not," James agreed, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Meh, I can do the digging. I'll convince them you'd be better off staying in and tending the fire." Rin sat down on the bed next to her brother. James turned his brown eyes to the cold fireplace set into the wall to their left.

"Could we build a fire in here?"

"We'll probably have to just to stay warm. We can snag some wood from the pile; the old ones won't notice."

James nodded, his body shaking with cold. Unfurling her wings, Rin wrapped the leathery appendages around him.

"Rin!"

"Don't worry. If I hear Spiker or Sponge, I can hide my wings again in no time. For now, you need to get warm." James smiled and leaned his head against his sister's shoulder. He yawned, his brown eyes falling closed. Rin smiled; maybe James would sleep peacefully now that he was warm.

"Rin?" James whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Can we put a Christmas tree in our room?"

Rin blinked in surprise. "A Christmas tree?"

"Mmmhmm." James was on the verge of sleep. "I saw the calendar in the kitchen. Christmas is in two weeks."

"Right. Christmas.

Christmas...  
*******************************************************************************************************************************

_Fat white flakes drifted down from the sky. Rin eyed the snowfall through the department store window, watching as her mother removed her hat and shook out her dark hair._

_"My, it's cold outside," Miranda said, clearly glad to be in the heated department store._

_"It's not _that_ cold," Rin muttered. The little half-demon scuffed her feet- encased in snow boots- against the floor. She wore a pair of long pants as well, but had refused to leave off her slit no-sleeved shirt. No way was she keeping her wings confined! Thankfully, her mother hadn't seemed to mind._

_Miranda sighed, smiling as she looked around the busy store. Her brown eyes were misty as she drank in the soft golden glow of Christmas lights and the rich red and green banners hung every which way across the walls. "Doesn't it look beautiful in here, Rin? All the lights and decorations?"_

_Rin shrugged. In her opinion, all the pretty twinkling lights and perfumed air couldn't disguise the fact that the department store was loud and smelly! Not to mention crowded! The four-year-old huddled closer to her mother as human after human jostled by, their hands and arms loaded with bags and boxes._

_"Why are we here, Okaa-san? Who are we shopping for?" There wasn't any point to this and Rin knew it! But Miranda just gave her daughter a soft smile and answered,_

_"We have to do our Christmas shopping, sweetheart. I was thinking of making little gift baskets for all our neighbors this year. Won't that be nice?"_

_Rin didn't answer; every time she and her mother talked about their neighbors and their various children, it always turned into an argument of sorts. Rin was sick of it by this point, but she would never forgive her neighbors for whispering how her father's death was a blessing in disguise. _

_Perhaps Miranda sensed Rin's resentment because she added,_

_"And we should get something for your aunt and uncle and cousins, even if they won't be coming for Christmas."_

_"I guess," Rin agreed. What her demon family might like from a human store, Rin didn't know. But her mother was really smiling today, the first real smile Rin had seen on her face since Father had died earlier this year._

_"And perhaps you'll see something you'll want to ask Santa for too, darling," Miranda said._

_"Like what?" Rin asked, following her mother down the glittering corridor. _

_"Well, keep your eyes open. And then we can write to Santa when we get home." _

_Rin shrugged and kept walking. She glanced around as children her age peered into toy store windows and pointed at desired playthings. The little half-demon shook her head; what would _she _do with a dumb doll or a stupid rocking horse? The last of her baby toys were long packed away in the attic and Rin had no desire for new ones._

_The only thing Rin really wanted was Father back._

_"Hohoho! Merry Christmas, children!" a deep voice called. Squeals of delight assaulted Rin's sensitive ears as she watched a herd of kids stampede toward- who else- but Santa Claus. The fat man with the white beard was standing in front of a decorated Christmas tree, a sheaf of parchment in one hand and a basket full of gingerbread cookies by his shiny black boots._

_"Oh, it looks like you can tell Santa what you want for Christmas in person today." Miranda chuckled in delight as Rin cocked her head in puzzlement. The shrieking children had assembled into a rather sloppy line and, one by one, they approached the jolly man. Santa's purpose, so it seemed, was to ask the child what he or she wanted for Christmas, consult his list, smile, pronounce the child "nice," pat them on the head, and give them a gingerbread cookie. _

_"Go ahead, Rin. Join the line." Miranda knelt down and gently pushed her daughter forward. "Go on and ask for something. It can't hurt, love."_

_Rin doubted it, but joined the line anyway. The other kids were too focused on Santa, but the little half-demon saw more than a few fearful glances and glares aimed in her direction. She glanced over her shoulder at her mother; Miranda smiled and nodded in encouragement, no doubt wanting to see her daughter labeled as a "nice" child. But then, mothers were supposed to think that about their kids, right?_

_"Hoho, and who do we have here?" Rin looked up at Santa, her ears easily picking up on the strain it took to sound so happy. She also noted that through his beard (it was fake; she could smell it), his smile was forced. Still, he wasn't shooing her away and he didn't look at any of the other mothers' frowns._

_"I'm Rin."_

_"Ah yes. Well, Rin, what would you like for Christmas?" Rin paused, tilting her head at the jolly man. She knew this man was a normal human- _knew it- _but there was something about him that seemed so genuine. He smiled at her again._

_"What can I bring you this year, my dear?" The words poured from the little half-demon's mouth before she could stop them._

_"I want Father back." Rin heard her mother's gasp as Santa blinked in surprise._

_"Your... father?" Rin nodded._

_"He fought back lots of demons and died. I want him to come home to me and Mother."_

_"I see," Santa replied. "Well, I'm very sorry, Rin, but I can't bring your father back."_

_On some level, Rin had known this. After all, a mere human couldn't bring back the dead. But for some reason, she hadn't been able to stop herself from hoping she'd had a chance to see Father again. Now, in this season of hope and giving, her own hope had been dashed. Fury filled her and tears welled behind her golden eyes as she snarled,_

_"Then what good _are _you?"_

_Ignoring the indignant gasps from the crowd, the four-year-old half-demon darted away, barely aware of her mother's frantic footsteps racing after her. Leaning against a wall, she swiped the tears from her eyes, refusing to let anyone see her cry, not even Miranda who could only put a gentle hand on Rin's shoulder. _

_She and her mother left the department store without buying anything or saying another word.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
_

Old memories aside, Spiker and Sponge were happy to make the present as miserable as possible.

"More wood, you two!" Spiker snapped, drawing her fur-lined coat closer to her. "It's to be a cold day and an even colder night."

"_Hai,_ I can tell," Rin answered. She dragged her bare foot through the foot of snow that covered the entirety of the property. James watched her; unlike his sister, the six-year-old was garbed in a winter coat, gloves, and hat. Said garments, however, were quite worn and not keeping her brother warm against the bitter cold. Rin cursed herself for forgetting to pack warmer clothes for her brother and forcing them to rely on Spiker and Sponge's "generosity."

"Aren't you cold, Rin?" James asked now.

"No. Demon blood keeps you warm." Rin gathered up an armful of wood and carried it to the kitchen door. "And you should wait in the kitchen. You can stack the wood by the stove in there." James shook his head.

"I'm not allowed. Auntie Sponge is in the kitchen. She's sitting by the stove having tea and scones and she said we weren't to let the cold air in."

"Ahhh. Well, then maybe she'll roast and Spiker can eat her for Christmas dinner."

James covered his mouth, eyes bright with suppressed (slightly horrified) laughter. Unfortunately, the joy faded quickly and a somber expression sole across James's face once more.

"It's Christmas Eve, isn't it?"

"I believe it is," Rin said slowly.

"And Mum and Dad aren't here." James's voice was heavy. Rin averted her eyes, feeling the old ache of past holidays spent mourning a loved one who would never return. Kneeling in front of her brother, she put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I know, James-chan. Believe me, I do. The first holiday, the first birthday, the first special occasion, they're all hard. But it gets easier. I promise you it does."

James met his sister's gaze. He tiled his head slightly, as if seeing something in his sister for the first time.

"Do you still miss your dad, Rin?" The half-demon smiled sadly.

"Every single day, James-chan."

James threw his arms around his sister's neck and hugged her as hard as he could. Rin held her brother tightly, feeling tears behind her eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut, the young half-demon broke the embrace and stood, giving James a soft smile.

"Come on, James. Let's get the wood before it gets dark."

Rubbing his own eyes, James returned his sister's sad smile.

"And I have an idea for our room. I'll show you later," he said.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************

"There. Do you like it?" James stepped back to let Rin view his creation. In the center of the room, a skinny twig had been jammed into one of the knotholes in the wooden floor. James had used a few stray bits of string to tie smaller pieces of wood to the tiny trunk. Around these branches were pieces of stray red ribbon and tiny balls of cotton.

"Well," Rin said with a small smile. "Some people might not think much of it, but I think it looks great."

"Really?"

"_Hai. _It looks... honest. Like it's not just for decoration. Made with love." Rin winked at her brother, who grinned. Outside, the snow continued to fall, but neither Spiker nor Sponge had bothered to put in an appearance in their niece and nephew's room. Why would they? They were lounging on the downstairs sofa and sharing a bottle of red wine. Merry Christmas indeed!

"But allow me to add the finishing touch to this scene, James-chan." The little boy watched as Rin knelt by the fireplace, which was filled with wood. True to form, so long as their stove and the downstairs fireplace was full, two older women hadn't noticed if several large logs had vanished from the woodpile. Now, Rin drew her trusty piece of flint from her pocket and struck it against the steel grate. Tiny embers lept forth and Rin blew gently on them. Coaxed into life, the embers begat tiny flames, which in turn became a small fire. Soon, large flames were eagerly devouring the wood and the room began to warm.

"Perfect," James proclaimed.

"I agree. But you'd better get to sleep After all, it IS Christmas Eve."

"Will Santa come here?"

"Maybe. You'll never know if you stay up."

"Okay." James climbed into bed and burrowed into his blanket. "Are you going to sleep too? You have to, if Santa's going to come."

"I know, I know. I will in a bit. Go to sleep now."

"Good night, Rin." James shut his eyes and, lulled by the cozy atmosphere and fire's warmth, quickly fell asleep. Rin tiptoed to the door and stole down the stairs, silent as a shadow. Slipping outside through the back door, the young half-demon darted down the hill, sticking to the ground. After all, between a farmer's broken fence and a school with supplies ripe for the picking, there was more to be had on earth than in the sky tonight!  
*******************************************************************************************************************************

"James. James, wake up." The little boy stirred awake at his sister's voice. Rubbing his eyes, James sat up in his bed. Rin smiled and nodded at the tiny tree.

"Merry Christmas." Under the minute branches were three tiny packages. With a gasp, James jumped out of bed, his face a mix of wonder and delight.

"Rin...?"

"You were right. Santa came."

"Down our chimney?" James looked at the fireplace, where the fire continued to burn.

"Well... no. I, uh, I flew up to meet him. I figured he wouldn't want to land on this roof. He was quite happy I spared him that."

James laughed. He knelt by the siblings' small tree, running his small hands over the presents.

"What about you?

"I didn't want anything. Anything that Santa could give anyway. And he figured... you'd want Mother and Henry-_san_ back more than you'd want actual toys."

James nodded slowly. "And you do too, right?" he asked.

"_Hai. _More than anything. But you should have _something_. So, want to open them now? It IS Christmas now."

"What time is it?" James asked, stifling a yawn.

"About 4:30 in the morning. I figured you could open your presents, we'd hide them, and then you could go back to sleep for a bit. Judging by the way they're snoring-" Rin jerked a thumb at the door- "they won't be waking up anytime soon, so we can both sleep in."

"Good idea."

"Oh, and guess what?"

"What?" James asked.

"We have dinner!" From her special kitsune bag, Rin drew forth a fresh chicken, carefully plucked and wrapped in a clean cloth. James's eyes were wide as he beheld the dead animal.

"Did Santa bring that too?" Chuckling, the half-demon replaced the bird in her bag.

"No. That chicken got loose from one of the farms by town. The farmer either didn't notice he had a broken fence or was too lazy to fix it. A couple chickens got out and were wandering around. I grabbed this one and chased the others back through the fence. I fixed the fence too, so consider this chicken my fee."

"Lucky us."

"Lucky us indeed. Now then, why don't you see what Sana brought you?"

Rin sat back and watched her brother unwrap his meager gifts. Altogether, the packages contained a new box of crayons, a full packet of drawing paper, and a paperback book. The half-demon had to contain a satisfied smirk; she doubted her old school would miss the art supplies, but there might be some fuss when the library discovered one of its children's books missing (though Rin had carefully removed the page of the book bearing the library's stamp).

"I love them!" James exclaimed.

"Good. I know it's not much, but-"

"They're perfect." James turned suddenly and reached under his bed. pulling out a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. Holding it out to his sister, he said with a smile,

"Merry Christmas, Rin!"

"You got this for me?" Rin asked, gently taking the present from her brother.

"I made for you."

"James-chan, _arigato desu. _Thank you." Under James's watchful eye, the half-demon slit the paper carefully with her claws. She could tell by the shape and thickness of the present that her gift was a picture and she didn't want to mar her brother's artwork. Drawing out the white paper, Rin gave a small gasp at the sight.

The paper was filled with a twilight sky, rendered in orange, yellow, and pink crayon. Rin herself was depicted in midair with her arms and wings outspread. Next to her was a man clad in a long robe and cloth pants with large bat wings on his back. The two figures- Rin and the man- were both smiling. Rin ran her clawed finger over the drawing, recognizing the man's light brown hair and golden eyes.

"I know you miss your father," James said softly. "So now, you can fly with him whenever you-"

James mean to say "want," but was cut off by his sister enfolding him in a tight hug.

"James-chan, I couldn't have asked for anything better," Rin said. "Not could I ask for a better brother."

"Merry Christmas, Rin," James answered. "I love you."

"_Daisuki dayo, _James-chan," Rin answered. "I love you too."  
~

_So that was Christmas for us. And while the rest of the day was spent serving Spiker and Sponge, that short Christmas morning James and I shared was perfect._


End file.
